Galactic Tides
by lis.n
Summary: Sequel to Tidal Waves of Emotions.  We've seen them fight, we've seen them fall in love. How does life change with a relationship and a new baby?
1. Chapter 1: Premonition

_**Chapter 1: Premonition**_

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>

"Don't start...something you can't..finish," I mumbled in between kisses against my husband's cold lips.

"Who said anything about not finishing?" replied Edward as he pressed me against the sink of our bathroom. I moaned softly as our morning woods pressed against each other-the friction was both pleasurable and painful, but my moans were drowned by loud cries that were coming out of our son's room. Cries that seemed louder with our sensitive hearing.

_"Told ya,"_ I thought at him as I pulled my lips away from the restraint of his, reluctantly. Instead of moving away from his embrace to go find our wailing son, I leaned into Edward's body, taking in the feeling of his smaller and leaner body against mine as I let my lips slide down the pale column of his neck as he arched his head back to give me better access. I wasn't ready to let him go just yet. I needed him. Now.

"We need to go get him," whispered Edward as his frigid hands ran down my bare back, causing me shiver involuntarily, " you smell so good," he moaned at the end; taking another whiff of my recently changed scent. _"No,"_ I whined mentally. I didn't want to stop now.

"Jacob. We need to get him,"he pressed against my skin and I sighed; knowing he was right.

"You need to go get him," I replied, " I still need to take a shower. A cold one," I replied as I pressed my erection against his hard body.

A small moan whispered out of his mouth, before he replied, " I was up with him last night."

" You don't sleep! Plus, I can't go out infront of our son with a hard-on, Ed. What kind of a dad would that make me?"

" The kind who's discussing who should take care of their child while the latter is crying," he replied, his hands dropping down my ass, pressing me closer to his body and bucking into me. A whimper left my mouth as he released me and darted out of the room, with his vampiric speed to attend to our son.

"Fuckin' tease," I called after him before turning to the shower. I heard his chuckles as the glass door to our shower slammed shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

Opening the room to the ex-nursery, I found our three year old sitting up in his small bed, with tears rolling down his cheeks. I crossed the room in four steps and sat down on his twin bed before pulling him in my lap. Rocking him back and forth, I shushed him before asking what was wrong.

" Monster under bed," hiccuped Masen with his face pressed against my chest; not caring or used to the fact that I was freezing.

" There are no monsters under your bed, Mase. Remember we checked last night?" I asked softly as I bend my head to press a soft kiss to his longish jet black curls. Curls that probably came from his mother's side, considering everyone in Jacob's family had pin straight hair.

Pulling his face away from my body, warm, wet, brown eyes stared at me, expectantly as his lower lip quivered slightly, effectively turning my insides to mush. I couldn't refuse him anything. " Do you want Papa to check again?" I asked as I peered into his small face.

He nodded swiftly. I sighed internally before placing him on the bed again and he immediately pulled his legs up and close to his chest, while I knelt down and peered under the bed.

"Nope. No monster at all. See? I told you there aren't any monsters here," I said as I rocked back on my heels and looked at my son.

" Hide?"

" They can't hide from me and daddy."

"'cle Em 'ick 'em?" he asked, eyes wide with worry and concern.

I nodded before opening my arms. As he leapt in them and I stood up, " Uncle Em can definitely kick them if they come." Masen, like any three year old based his perception of strength on how big the person was. Even though, Jacob was almost the same height as Emmett, my brother was more muscular, and therefore looked much bigger.

This was the fifth night in a row that Masen woke up with nightmares. Sometimes, he would wake up during the middle of the night, or other days it would be in the morning, like today. Sometimes, his nightmares were so bad that he would scream if we put him back to bed, and so I ended up spent the night holding him; usually in his room so that he would know that there was nothing bad in his room. On the occasions that Jacob would come home late after patrols, we would all crash in our room. Jacob was grateful that at times like these or even before when Masen would wake up every other hour to feed or get his diaper changed, that his mate did not sleep.

Masen's dreams consisted of red eyes following him around in the forest where he would get lost and Jacob and I couldn't find him. I was very concerned, despite Carlisle's reassurance that kids went through phases like this. This might be normal for any other child, but Masen was half shifter. Those red eyes that followed him around in his dream reminded me of our non-vegetarian counterparts. His enemies.

It had been a week and those thoughts have been plaguing me. What would happen in 13 years, when he shifts for the first time? When he finds out about his history? His background? Finds out the father who's been looking after him for all these years was his mortal enemy? That his family was his mortal enemy?

Would he reject us? Reject me?

I couldn't imagine my life without him anymore. Although, he wasn't biologically mine, Masen had become my world. Our world. My family adored him. I adored him. He was for all intent and purposes my son. He was my child in every sense of the word, and I would go through hell and back to protect him.

But, what if...What if he hated me? Could he?

I've spent the majority of my time with him since he was born. Feeding, burping, diaper duty was all mine at night. I stayed up with him when he was sick. I was his 'mother' and naturally, worrying and obsessing about him came easily to me.

A loud rumbling drew me from my thoughts as I looked down at my son, who gave me a sheepish smile, with all his tiny white teeth shining at me, " Hungry?" I asked.

" Hungry in my tummy," he replied with an air of grandeur that he only got from my sister, as he patted his dinosaurs covered stomach.

" Well, how about we brush your teeth first?"

I shook my head as Masen made a face at me; while he thought of excuses why he shouldn't be brushing his teeth.

Just then, a freshly showered Jacob made his way out of our room and into the hallway. He gave us a wide grin as he approached us. My stomach fluttered as I watched him pick Masen from my arms and nuzzle his face with our son's, in a very canine way. Barely twenty, Jacob did have some trouble adjusting to being a new father, he had trouble sometimes finding the perfect balance between important things in his life. While his friends had been out partying, or doing things normal teenagers did, he spent most of his time with Masen and I. Although, as a shifter who's imprinted already, his first and foremost need is to be with me; making sure I am happy-which I was. For some reason, he always struggled with his need to be with Masen. I never questioned that he didn't love Masen because taking one look at Jacob's face whenever he saw Masen or someone mentioned his name was a dead giveaway. Jacob absolutely adored Masen and there was no questioning it. No, what he struggled with was making time for Masen. Finding the balance between being a father, a husband, member of a pack, having a family and still managing to have the normal social life of a twenty year old.

Although, the first year of Masen's life had been tricky, I think it would have been harder on our relationship and our family, had Jacob not been such a precocious child. Growing up without a mother, and with a handicapped father allowed him to mature faster than kids his age. He knew and understood responsibility. He understood that Masen was dependent on him; even though he got frustrated sometimes. I tried to make this transition as easy as I could for him. But, at some point, I knew I had to let go and let him make his mistakes and come to understand things on his own. Watching them now and seeing Jacob slid into his patriarchal role with such ease assured me that we were going to be more than fine.

"How'd you sleep, baby?" he asked as Masen cuddled close to his father and resting his head on Jacob's shoulder. When Masen made no move to answer, my mate looked up at me. I shook my head sadly as Masen's dreams came to my mind again.

Jacob frowned as he understood that Masen's nightmares were still haunting him, but what he didn't know was that I knew that those nightmares were centered around crimson eyes. I couldn't help but be worried that his nightmares were some sort of premonition.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

Hello (and welcome back) everyone,

So, for those of you who've noticed, I have changed my penname ( I just did it before posting!). Sorry for any confusion, but it was just something I had to do-even though I prefered the other one better.

Anyhow. Sorry for taking forever with the update on the sequel. It's just been a crazy. I started working full time for the summer, and my hours are constantly changing so it's like a rollercoaster ride. But, the main reason why I haven't updated is because I've kinda of put the story on the backburner. I've had this new idea for a Jakeward story that I am writing at the moment. It's just clouding every thought that I have and that's why I needed to get it out of my system before I continued with GT. But, I already have about 15 chapters for this story. So, no worries about updates here. I will publish the new one too( not any time soon though.) But, I'll definitely let you guys know.

So, please let me know how you found this chapter/prologue. I'm honestly nervous about posting. I hope I can measure up to your expectations. This story is more romance that angst. And, I'm not too good at the mushy stuff, so feedback is appreaciated.

Thanks.

Lisa


	2. Chapter 2: The Trip

**Chapter 2: The Trip**

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie's POV<strong>

My eyes kept turning towards the front door. My brother, the mutt and Masen were supposed to come by. I was eager to see my godson, even though I saw him less than 24 hours ago. But, when you were immortal, and especially if you didn't sleep, twenty four hours seemed way longer.

It wasn't just me. The house was buzzing in anticipation-the way it usually does when Masen came over.

Esme was humming some tune in the kitchen as she danced around the kitchen, making food for her grandson and her new son, Jacob. Carlisle kept her company as he chopped vegetables. Emmett and Jazz were playing video games in the living room-their theory was if Masen saw it enough, then he would eventually fall in love with it. But, what they didn't understand was that Masen was a boy. Loving and being obsessed with video games was engrained in his DNA. Especially when Jacob Black contributed to half of that DNA.

Alice was upstairs re-arranging Masen's room-he was going to be staying with us for a couple of days while Edward and Jacob took a trip together. It seemed that Jacob was in heat. Or should I say his wolf was. According to Carlisle, as we entered February, the mating season for wolves was beginning. This was Jacob's first year of maturity-four years after he changed and thus, his need to be with his mate was greater than most.

As the little family's scent drifted towards the house, I propelled myself from the couch where I was sitting and towards the front door. Swinging it open, I smiled as Edward's small Volvo maneuvered itself towards the front yard. When the car pulled to a stop, I crossed the front yard as I watched Edward open the backdoor of the car and pulled a sleepy Masen from his car seat.

"You need a new car. Here, let me take him," I said to my brother and opened my arms to Masen, who leaned in without complaining.

"I love this car."

"It's old," I stated before turning my attention to my godson, "hi Mase," I said as I nuzzled the soft black curls.

"Hi, 'tie Rose," he mumbled sweetly in the crook of my neck.

" You tired?"

He nodded, as I glanced up at my brother and his mate. Edward's face was tight with worry as he stared at his son, while Jacob's was a little more relaxed and smiled at the pair of us.

_"Nightmares again?"_ I asked Edward silently. Lines creased his forehead before he nodded. I smiled a little as I met Jacob's eyes. The latter had his arm around Edward's waist and pressed a kiss against his bronze-coppery hair, before rubbing his head against Edward's, like the mutt he was.

" He worries too much," said the mongrel, with a grin, before he pulled his mate, by hand into the house.

He was right. Edward was the emo, brooding type. Always has been. However, it was endearing to watch him hover over Masen. He was the typical mother hen. I loved watching him interact with Masen-like it was the most natural thing that came to him. I had never pegged Edward to be the maternal type, but he was. He had stepped up and filled the shoes very well.

As I followed them into the house, Edward's head snapped backwards and he gave me a small smile, and he mouthed 'thank-you' to me; an indication that he had caught my thoughts.

The house came alive as soon as we stepped in. Alice ran down the stairs and towards me-well more like towards Masen. Video games were on pause as the boys got up and hovered around us; in an air of nonchalance. Masen was always the star of the show as soon as he stepped into our home. I watched as his head came up from my shoulder, brown eyes wide.

Alice cooed at him and Masen gave everyone his best, shy, puppy-eyed smile reducing them to mush. His parents were not lost on the charm either. Edward leaned into his mate, as they both smiled at their son; Edward's smile was also accompanied by a small shake of his head as he surely caught the thoughts running through his son's head.

I watched as Emmett and Jasper turned around to face the boys, greeting them. Emmett crushed Jacob in a mock hug before locking him in a headlock. Edward's smile turned into a scowl as he watched Jacob struggle out of Emmett's arms before throwing a punch on his own at Emmett.

Edward had always been the jealous, possessive type. But, he never cared (as much) when Jacob wrestled with Emmett or Jazz. Or even his pack brothers.

However, as we neared February, Edward's possessiveness was increasing exponentially. Even though, Edward and Jacob had always been close, always being together, taking care of each other, of each other's needs, and wants, the past few weeks were different. They were even closer.

As a vampire who's already mated, I understood the need to be close with one's mate , with them it was a little suffocating. To me, atleast. But, the pair of them weren't fazed. In fact, they seemed to rejoice the closeness. They welcomed it and thrived on it. Although, it didn't bother me, but I was worried. This was a little unusual, even for them. According to Carlisle, this was not unusual for wolves. During the courtship that lead to mating season, the alpha and the 'female' became closer to each other. Stayed with each other all the time, slept together and acted affectionate with each other. This connection between the wolves intensified prior to mating.

We had all noted changes in Jacob's behaviour, he was...in one word...horny. All the time. A change that Edward, most certainly, did not mind. However, Jacob was not the only one who had undergone changes; Edward had too. While Jacob had gotten hornier, Edward was becoming more and more possessive everyday. He didn't even care who got close to Jacob. If that person was not him or Masen, he would get mad. Carlisle and Billy, who had been over to discuss the changes in his son and son-in-law, inferred that Jacob's mindset was changing to that of a female in heat, while Edward acted like the alpha of the pack, even though the opposite was true for them. But, Jacob and Edward were an odd couple, so it really didn't surprise any of us that those changes were occurring.

Jacob had freaked out immensely when he found screamed and protested, _"I am not a girl! My wolf is not a girl. This can't be happening."_ A fear that was addressed by Carlisle. Jacob was not turning to a woman, nor was his wolf a female. Since, he was both the alpha and the only wolf in this relationship, his wolf's mindset had taken over the role of the female wolf, leaving Edward the role of the alpha male, Carlisle's hypothesis was that they would revert back to their original selves as soon as mating season was over. But, for now, Jacob's needs had to be met.

This was why they were taking this trip. A much needed trip, especially when you had a three year old. Finding the time to satisfy those cravings was a challenge. Although, they were excited to spend some alone time together, I could tell from Edward's body posture and the way their eyes followed Masen as he teetered across the room, that both men were anxious at leaving their son behind. Especially Edward.

"Edward," asked Esme, " what time is your flight?"

" We're leaving in 30 minutes," replied my brother, his eyes never leaving his son, " Are you...are you sure he's going to be okay here?"

Esme gave him a reassuring smile and nodded, " We'll have the best time. He won't have time to miss you, boys."

" I'm not worried about Mase as much as I'm worried 'bout Ed here," said Jacob with a blinding grin and pride as he looked between his imprint and his son, " I'm sure Masen will be fine."

As Edward's face fell and he moulded his face in a mock scowl, we laughed. We all knew how right Jacob was. Edward was going to be calling incessantly, worrying about Masen.

" It is the first time we're leaving him. I can't help it," pouted Edward.

"'Course, babe. We understand," comforted Jacob as he leaned down and pressed a kiss on his lips-a kiss that didn't take long for it to change into a full blown make out session. When they showed no signs of coming up for air, Carlisle cleared his throat, earning him a growl from Jacob, before the latter flushed with embarrassment as he realized what he just did.

"Sorry, Carlisle," apologized Jacob, his face flaming.

With a soft smile, " Don't worry. We understand that you can't help it right now," replied Carlisle as Emmett made kissy noises.

Jacob scowled at my mate, which did nothing more than push Emmett into a fit of laughter.

"Cut it out, Em," sighed Edward before he turned to his mate, " C'mon, babe. We have to go now. We don't want to miss our flight."

Jacob sighed before he said, " Mase, come here for a sec," as he looked over at Masen, who was seated on Jasper's lap, who had his arm around the toddler's waist as they both peered into the storybook Jasper had pulled out of nowhere.I hid a smile as I watched Jasper and Masen together. When Masen was born, Jasper had been the most reluctant individual to hold him; he had been even worse than Paul. However, over the years Jasper got over his fear of Masen. It sounds ridiculous that Jasper, who was military trained, took part in many battles for his country, fought against the worst vampires of our time, was afraid of a newborn Masen. His fear was worst than when he met Edward's ex-human for the first time. With her, it had been about trying to keep from drinking her blood, but with Masen-it was a little bit more. At 6 and a half pounds, Masen had been tiny, and not to mention breakable; so breakable, especially in the arms of a vampire. Edward had been preparing for months when he found out he was going to be part of Jacob and Masen's lives, Carlisle was a doctor who's handled babies for almost his entire vampire life, Esme was a natural mother; not knowing how to handle a child was impossible for her while Alice and I were both women; we had the maternal instinct. Even Emmett had been willing to give it a try, under the watchful eyes of both parents but not Jasper. Never Jasper.

But, now to see Jasper with Masen was incredible. Somehow over the span of three years, Masen had felt a pull towards Jasper, and the latter could no longer pretend to be indifferent and stay away from his nephew; even if he thought it was for Masen's sake. Uncle Jaz was probably one of Masen's favorite people.

Masen crawled out of Jasper's lap and teetered back towards his fathers. Edward pulled him up on the couch and into his arms before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Mase, how would you like a sleepover at Grandma's?"started Jacob,"Would you like to stay over for the weekend?"

" Yes," nodded Masen, " what 'bout you and Papa?"

" Well, Papa and I won't be here, but you would be staying with Uncle Em, Uncle Jazz, Auntie Rosie, Grandma, Grandpa and even Auntie Al."

"But," started Masen as he processed what was happening, " daddy and papa? No here?" he asked as his lower lip started quivering.

"Honey," started Edward as he turned Masen around in his lap, so that they were face to face, " it's like hide and go seek. Daddy and I are going to go hide and then you have to count and then, daddy and I will come find you. Remember Daddy taught you that game? Remember how you and I hid in the closet? And then daddy came to find us? Wasn't that fun?"

I could only see Masen nodding now, but I could imagine the face he was making. I could practically see his brown eyes wide open as he took in every word Edward said, with his button like nose turned up and his mouth slightly open. He had the same look everytime he tried to comprehend something.

" Would you like to play that game, baby?" crooned Jacob as he placed his head on Edward's shoulder and peered into his son's innocent face.

"I want Papa to hide with me."

"Papa's the one who's going to find you. He can't hide with you. How about someone else hides with you? Who else do you want to hide with you?" said Jacob.

I noticed Edward's hand fist so hard on the couch, that his knuckles looked even paler than they usually did. Between the two of them, I was confident that it was Edward who was having a hard time letting Masen go, and he'd be the first to have withdrawal issues.

His eyes slid away from Masen's face as he glared at me. _" You know it's true, Mother-hen,"_ I teased silently and earned myself a low growl.

"'Tie Rosie," came the soft unsure voice as my dead heart exploded with warmth. Jacob's face split into a wide grin as he glanced over at me and I gave him a soft smile, " Okay. Auntie Rosie, it is. But, first how about a kiss and a hug?"

Masen leaned over to Jacob, who picked him out Edward's lap and squeezed him close to his body before pressing a light kiss on his head, and another on his cheeks and then another on his forehead and didn't stop until Masen squealed, giggled and begged him to stop. But, Jacob was relentless and so he pulled at the only other way out, " Papa! Papa," he squealed as he wriggled his little body away from Jacob and towards Edward, " make him stop. Papa," as Jacob continued his assault on his face.

Edward didn't have to be told twice, his arms shot out and grabbed Masen and swung him in the air away from Jacob, earning himself a peal of laughter as Jacob pretended to be angry. As Edward tried to block Jacob from reaching over and attacking Masen again with his body, Edward pressed their son close to his body and hug him close and pressed a kiss on his cheeks.

Glancing around the room, I noticed everyone's attention on the trio. Smiles went all around as we watched their antics.

With Masen still in his arms, Edward stood up and said, " Ok, we really have to get going if we're going to be on time."

As they said their goodbyes, I took Masen from Edward, but not before catching the regret in Edward's eyes. With Masen settled comfortably in my arms, we waved the two off.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>

**Airport****:**

We were second in line before the counter in Houston, Texas, Edward was still sullen about having to leave Masen behind, so I thought I'd distract him, "So, where are we going?"

He had planned our second honeymoon all by himself. The first one was spent in Madrid on Masen's seventh month birthday. It had been a celebration of our super fast wedding and his birthday. Since we weren't willing to leave our new baby boy at home, he tagged along.

"Super fast? Really? The month dragged by..." said Edward in response to my thoughts.

" Nice change of topic there," I scowled at him while he smirked at me, " and yes. It was fast. People plan wedding for months. We only had a month 'cause you couldn't wait."

" Can you blame me? Everything or everyone seemed to get in the way. I didn't want to risk anything," replied Edward seriously.

"Ed, you're my imprint," I said softly and quickly, in case someone heard, " Nothing would get in the way of us being together, unless it was death."

" Don't," shushed Edward, " I don't even want to think about death. Not when we're going on our second honeymoon and definitely not since I've actually came so close to losing you," he said, referring to the fight with Victoria.

" Fine. But, still you can't say that it was dragging on and on. We only had one month."

"Are you serious? Alice was driving me nuts. With all the secrecy and all the time you spent with my sisters, instead of me. The whole bride and groom aren't supposed to see each other before the wedding."

" Edward, those are traditions."

" Traditions shmadition," he grumbled and I burst out laughing. He was clearly spending too much time with my brothers.

"Nice grumbling, Papa," I teased, " Well, atleast it went without a hitch and everything was beautiful. Thanks to all the planning _I_ did with _your sisters_. If you had your way, we would have gotten married at City hall."

" It would have been faster," replied Edward with a roll of his eyes, reminding me yet again of my pack.

" You're spending way too much time with Seth," I said.

" He's a great kid..."

"Please. You only love him so much because he reveres the ground you walk on. Besides, I love the old fashioned Edward. The proper Edward. That's the man I fell in love with, and I'd like him to live forever and ever," I sighed dramatically.

He grinned at me, dazzling me. I never got tired admiring him. He was beautiful in every sense of the word.

As Edward cocked his head to the side and studied me, he whispered, " As are you, pup," he reached out and cupped my cheek, " beautiful."

I bit my lower lip to prevent it from quivering-I wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. I was beyond happy. I never imagined I would ever be this happy, this content and this satisfied with the way my life turned out.

I lifted my eyes and met Edward's now black orbs-a black that I've now learnt to distinguish to be his horny black eyes as opposed to his hungry black orbs, _" I love you,"_ I told him silently.

"I love you too," he whispered so low and so fast that even the human standing behind us missed it.

" Next," called the lady at the counter and we straightened up as Edward's hand slipped from my cheek and we moved to the counter.

" Hi," greeted Edward with a smile that dazzled the poor girl behind the counter. I wanted to growl at her when I heard her heart skip a beat, " You have tickets here for us."

" Uhm," she stammered as she stared at my husband, " Under what name?"

Leaning in and placing my hand on top of Edward's, " Try Cullen-Black," I said sternly. She glanced at me and her eyes widened and stammered, yet again, " Uh, sure sir."

I refrained from rolling my eyes at her. I hated the fact that people thought it was okay to ogle at him. He was mine. Mine to ogle at.

Edward squeezed my hand and gave me his crooked-my favorite-smile, in reassurance.I hated that people stared at him like a piece of meat.

" Yes, I have two tickets for Rio de Janeiro, for two Mister Blacks?"

_"Rio?"_ I thought. What the heck are we going there for? That place was hot, and sunny. Edward would sparkle like a diamond in the sun. I frowned slightly as I wondered what he had in mind.

"That's us," nodded Edward as he extended his arm and grabbed the tickets from the lady who clearly wanted me to snap her neck off as she grazed her hand against Edward's palm 'accidentally.'

" Your plane leaves at gate 105, which is to your right. Have a safe flight and thank you for flying American Airlines."

" Thank-you," I replied sourly before grabbing Edward's hand and dragging him towards our gate.

" Gosh, will you calm down?" said Edward as he 'tried' to keep up.

" What are you talking about?" I asked gruffly

" You're jealous."

" Am not."

" Jake, I _know_," he implied, " she was just being friendly."

" Oh, please. If you _know_, then you should _know_ what she was thinking," I snapped, " she was totally flirting with you and you had to encourage her, didn't you?"

" I was just being polite," replied Edward.

" Whatever. Why don't you ask her to come with you?" I snapped. I was pissed off. This was supposed to be our honeymoon

Edward came to a stop, and pulled me to a stop too, " And it is," he said reasonably as he turned me around, " I love you. I'm married to you and we have the most amazing little boy together. Why would I want some flight attendant?"

" I don't know. Maybe you do. Maybe you just realized that you like women, and this was a big mistake," I sniffed.

" Baby," tried Edward again, " I love you. Not her. Never her. Never anyone else. You're my mate, Jacob. I love you. I love our life together-no matter how twisted."

I pouted slightly as I watched him apologize.

"Come on pup, let's go. Our plane leaves in thirty minutes. I don't want us to be late," Edward tried to persuade me and by adding his crooked smile, he succeeded.

" Fine," I said as I all but dragged my feet behind him as he pulled me by my hand through the crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

I felt a smile tug at the corners of my mouth as I watched the man sulking in the seat next to mine. He was staring out of the window, as his thoughts raced from the girl at the counter to Masen and wondering how he was doing.

Reaching for his hand, I laced my fingers between his huge fingers, and leaned over his seat and whispered in his ear, " So, won't you ask where we're going?" I knew he was anxious to know-he always wanted to know; he wasn't a big fan of surprises.

He perked up a little, as he angled his head towards me, " Where?" he asked as his voice quivered with excitement.

Leaning in more, I placed my lips on his ear and suckled on his earlobe, I heard him draw a sharp breath in and his heart started racing. I knew this was going to work to take his mind off that stupid flight attendant.

Carlisle had told me that during mating season, Jacob was more likely to be more hormonal and therefore be more prone to mood swings.

"Wh-where?" he asked as his eyes slid close and his grip on my hand tightened.

"Hm," I started with a quick lick of his ear shell with my tongue, "I. can't. It's.a. surprise."

He shuddered, and I smirked against his ear. _" Please."_ He begged silently.

"No can do, pup," I whispered in his ear.

_" A hint?"_

"Mm, 'kay," I mumbled, with my lips still on his ear, " You'll love it there."

" Yeah?" he breathed.

"Mhm," I breathed in his ear.

"Why?"

"Remember when we first started living together? How we never you know...wore anything?"

"Uhuh."

"Well...where we're going is somewhat similar. It's hot, and the best part is that it's secluded. Which means you..._we_. don't. . ."

"Really?" he breathed out.

Pulling away, I leaned back in my seat, " Yes, Mr Black."

"What about you? If it's hot, then it must mean it's sunny. Which means you wouldn't be able to leave the house?"

" Were you planning on leaving the house?" I asked him as I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

A blush rose on his cheeks, causing my stomach to flutter and my pants to get a little tighter before he shook my head in denial. I smiled at his thoughts. He wanted to ravish me, but at the same time was thinking that Rio was an amazing city. And who knew when he'd get the chance to come back. He was conflicted.

" Rio is just another worrying. Can you just relax? We're on our honeymoon. Just..relax."

"Fine!" he grumbled before, "Hey, can I ask you something?" asked Jacob as he turned around in his seat to look at me.

Glad that I had somehow managed to change his mood and take his mind off of things, I nodded.

" Why did you say you wanted to take my name when we got married?"

" Because I love you, and I love the fact that we all have the same last name. That Masen and I have the same last name-makes it more real. Plus, I've been a Cullen for too long, I needed a change," I replied with a grin, "what made you ask me this after three years?"

A grin that he returned and that lit up his face, " Just a random thought."

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV:<strong>

It was dusk as the plane landed in Rio. I lifted my head off Edward's shoulder-I had fallen asleep as 'had' Edward. He looked at me with a grin and a conspiratorial wink. I grinned back before turning to peer out of the window. It was getting darker.

" What's the name of this airport?" I asked.

" Aeroporto Santos Dumont. Why?"

" Just curious," I replied distractedly as I continued to stare outside while the plane circled the runway before we could get off.

The airport wasn't big, but it was very...relaxed-island style. I could see the outline of coconut trees as it lined what looked like a river or a canal. Mountains stood out strong and silent against the darkening sky, and before them, I saw some skyscrapers.

I took everything in with amazement before we were allowed to get out of the plane.

* * *

><p>I followed Edward as he weaved through the crowds and away from the international desk. I frowned slightly but stayed quiet nevertheless. As we exited the terminal, Edward hailed a taxi and gave with specific instructions to the driver-<em>in Portuguese!<em>

" You speak Portuguese?" I asked incredulously.

He gave a small smile and nodded.

" What the fuck? Since when? What else do you do that I am not aware of?"

He chuckled and said, " When you have time, you need to find a way to occupy it. And wouldn't you rather discover all the things I can do, instead of me telling you?" As I was about to argue, he added, " Forever is a long time, wouldn't you rather I surprise you?"

Cocking my head to the side, I stared at him before nodding. It was true. I'd rather unravel him myself than have him tell me. It was more fun that way.

As we swarmed through the traffic of the city, I wondered where we were going. I knew he heard my thoughts, so I moved my eyes from the window and to his face, but was met with a shake of his head and a smirk.

"Bastard," I grumbled low enough for his ears, and was rewarded by a chuckle that infuriated me.

As the amount of traffic thinned, I smelled the ocean-the salty odor wafted through my window and I leaned into it. I loved the ocean. Out in the distance, hidden behind the sounds of traffic was the definite crash of the waves onto the beaches.

As the smell and the sounds got more potent, I noticed the taxi slow down, before finally stopping at what looked like the docks.

I looked at the long line of yachts and sleek boats and wondered if we were going on a cruise. Things like this sounded weird to me, having grown up on the Rez and always trying to make ends meet, but after three years of being married to Edward, I knew this was a possibility. The Cullens were extravagant; but never arrogant about it. And that's what made me so comfortable in calling them my family. It was a way of living for them, not who they were; and I loved that about them.

I followed my husband as he peered at the boats that were anchored in the inky water of the quay. He stopped infront of a smaller boat; not a yacht. It was a speedboat. Small, sleek and built for speed. I liked it better than the yachts. It was...graceful, yet powerful. It didn't surprise me that Edward had chosen this boat over the rest. In one word, the boat was...him.

I watched as he hopped in, lightly and gracefully with our bags and turned around to help me on. I scowled at him, ignored his hand, and jumped in; with less grace than him, but more grace than most.

He grin at me before turning around and started preparing the boat. I watched in silence and awe as he darted around the boat, both comfortably and skillfully. He liked boats. Another thing I didn't know about him. As he looked up and met my eyes, I knew he heard my thoughts and he gave me his crooked smile as my heart sped up.

" Where are we headed, Captain?" I asked as I joined him at the wheel, and slid a hand around his waist.

" East."

Frowning as I remembered that there wasn't anything much east of Brazil, unless we were going to Africa in a boat. Edward chuckled at my thoughts, but otherwise stayed silent as we sped forward. I watched as the night lights of Rio fade and eventually disappeared.

"Are we going to live in this boat?" I asked as curiosity got the best of me. There was an exhilarated smile on his face, lighting it up. A smile that I've come to associate with speed. Any form of speed. In land and now, on sea.

"Nope."

"Where are we going?" I whined.

When he didn't reply, " Eddd," I whined pathetically, " are we there yet?"

" Thirty more minutes," he replied as he kept his eyes on the horizon.

Without putting much thought into my actions, I pressed myself against his back, and pressed open mouthed kisses against his nape, pausing to lick the top vertebrae in his spine, before moving to the side of his neck.

" Jake," he warned, tense.

"Hm?" I asked against his frigid skin.

"Not now. I need to focus," he said softly, his voice shaking slightly as the wind carried it.

" So, focus..." I replied as I suckled on his earlobe.

" Can't. Not when you're doing that. Please, babe. The waters can be rough at night. We're almost there."

" Fine," I said as I pulled away and leaned against the counter and watched his careful, concentrated face with a small smile playing at the corners.

"Look infront of you," he said as he nodded in a specific direction.

" What?" I asked as I turned around and squinted in the dark. Underneath the glow of the moon, I could make out the outline of an irregular triangle, with one side longer than the other.

I drew a sharp breath. Although, it wasn't well defined yet, I could make out the outlines of what looked like an island. Tiny, but breathtaking.

As we drew closer, I noticed the palm trees that looked like they were welcoming us to the island as they swayed in the breeze, a beach glowed under the moonlight.

"Oh my God," I breathed out as I took in the scene infront of me. It looked like a postcard. This was unreal.

"Unbelievable. Where are we?" I breathed out, in wonder.

Before Edward answered, the boat slid to a dramatic stop and he cut the engine off. A profound silence reigned over us as I watched in muted amazement the island infront of me.

I glanced at Edward who was watching me, " Where are we?" I asked again.

"Welcome to Isle Esme," he replied with a smile, as his voice carried over the warm breeze and the crashing waves.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

So..? What do you guys think? I did take some stuff from the book. So, credit to Ms. Meyer for that.

I've gotten a lot of reviews where people love Masen ( isn't he the cutest?). I couldn't agree more. I adore him. I just want to provide you guys with a visual of him. When I was writing this story, I kept imagining Masen looking like Jennifer Lopez's son, Max. That's why Masen has curly hair. :)

* * *

><p>www . fr2day . com  images /page _ image / Jennifer_lopez_ son . jpg

* * *

><p>Here's a link. Just remove the spaces and you should be able to view the picture. As for the mating season stuff, I did some research on the grey wolf and I'm basically borrowing their mating rituals-courtship, mating season, etc.<p>

Don't forget to review.

Lisa.


	3. Chapter 3: Isle Esme

**Chapter 3: Isle Esme**

**Jacob's POV:**

"Welcome to Isle Esme," he replied with a smile, as his voice carried over the warm breeze and the crashing waves.

I felt my jaw sag as I watched him, " Isle Esme? As in our Esme?"

Grinning, he nodded as he moved around the boat again, grabbing our bags.

"How..what...How?"

Edward laughed at my disbelief, " Always so eloquent," he teased before answering, " it was a gift from Carlisle. Esme let us borrow it."

_A gift?_

Who the fuck gave islands as gifts?

After dropping the bags on the dock, he pulled me by hand, out of the boat and onto the dock. I was still in wonderment, and I allowed him to manhandle me without complaints.

I was on my feet on the docks, for less than two seconds, before I was swept off my feet and into his arms.

" What the fuck are you doing?" I asked, " I can walk. Thank you very much."

" We're doing it right this time. The last time Mase was with us," he replied simply.

" Doing what right?"

He raised an eyebrow and I understood, "Oh. You're supposed to wait for the threshold, you dummy."

"I'm making up for the last time too," he replied with a grin like a cheshire cat. I rolled my eyes at him, " What about our bags?" I pointed out, because there was no way he could hold me and the bags at the same time.

"I'll come back for them," he replied simply.

" What if someone takes them?"

With a chuckle that made me feel silly, he replied, " Jacob, there's no one but us on this island."

" What? So, it's really Esme's?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>I looped my hands around Edward's neck as he carried me up the dock and onto a pale sandy pathway, which eventually turned into a dark tunnel, made of vegetation. At the end of the tunnel, I saw a light. And I sniggered as I realized how cheesy that sounded.<p>

Edward shook his head slightly at my thoughts but refrained himself from making any comments.

Angling my head, I looked at the two cubes that appeared infront of us. The light bounced off them, making me realize that they were windows that surrounded the front door.

My heart pounded in anticipation as I watched the house get closer and closer. Pausing to open the door-_which was unlocked_-he waited until I met his gaze before we crossed the threshold and stepped into the house. And for some reason, it felt like this was our wedding night. Like this was the first time, we would become one. Like all the other nights we were made love or fucked like animals didn't count. This one would be monumental.

I sneaked a peek at Edward's face to see if he caught my thoughts. If he did, his face showed no indication.

He flicked the lights on as we moved rapidly through the house; not giving me the chance to look around. I did, however, catch the similarity between this house and the house in Forks. Clearly, the Cullens loved glass windows. _Openness_, Esme had told me. Their home was the one place where they could be who they were without having to hide from the rest of the world or even pretend to be who they weren't.

We only stopped infront of one door. I glanced up to meet my imprint's eyes as he turned the door knob and flicked the lights on.

Automatically, my gaze slipped away from his face and to the room. The room was big and white. With the last wall panel made mostly of glass. Something that was common with all the Cullen houses. I could see the glistening waves, the white sand as it reflected the moon glow a few yards from the house; from our room. But, as my eyes fell to the humongous white bed in the center of the room, everything else in the periphery disappeared.

A mosquito netting hung like clouds from the bed post; thick pillows covered one end of the bed, but the bed lacked a comforter-which was a good thing because it was so god damn hot here.

"Sorry," he whispered as he set me on my feet.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"Sorry, it's so hot," he repeated a little apologetic.

"Oh," I said as understanding dawned upon me, " No, it's okay. It's different. Refreshing even-I know it's contradictory but, the stifling heat is refreshing from the weather we have in Forks," grinning.

He returned my smile, " I'll...go get our luggage."

" I thought no one lived here," I said, wanting to get to that bed that was tempting me. Thoughts of us-bodies slick with perspiration-_mine-_and other fluids-tangled with each other ran through my mind and Edward shifted almost uncomfortably on his feet, " Uhm..but I figured you'd want a minute or two to freshen up. We've had a long journey."

I frowned slightly, " Yeah.I guess that'd work." I felt a little unsure. Thought I didn't know of what.

" Would you prefer a midnight swim as opposed to a shower?" he asked with a deep, unnecessary breath-his voice a little more at ease when he spoke again.

I gave him a small smile, and nodded, " Sounds good."

" The water should still be warm. I'm sure you'll like it."

" Sounds good," I repeated myself as I nodded almost mechanically.

" Be right back," said Edward as he darted out of the room, surely to get our suitcases.

Alone, I glanced around the room and noticed the door to the adjoining bathroom. I walked in, again amazed at the size and elegance of this place. The Cullens had impeccable taste. It never ceased to amaze me how having enough money could make people this comfortable. Although, they didn't really enjoy it the way we, humans did. They couldn't appreciate the feel of warm water on tense muscles. Or the feeling the jets of a Jacuzzi on your muscles after a long day.

Turning to the sink, I splashed some cold water on my face. Edward was right. I felt much better. Running my fingers through my short hair, I attempted to tame it slightly.

" Do you want something from your suitcase?" asked Edward as he leaned against the door frame of the bathroom. It seemed he had regained his composure.

" Uh. Not really. Unless we are not skinny dipping?" I asked and watched as his efforts went down the drain as his golden orbs widened and he stood up straight.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked, " You're acting like we've never had sex before."

"Nothing.I just..."

" Bullshit," I called him on it before he even formed a sentence, " what is it? Is something wrong? Was it something I did?"

" No. Jake. No. It's just..." he sighed as he crossed the bathroom and stood right infront of me.

" Just what?"

" Well, I heard your thoughts earlier. That tonight was monumental. That all the other times didn't count...I just thought you were hoping for something special. I don't have anything prepared... I guess this is your first mating season and maybe you wanted something special. I don't know."

I grinned at him-he was rambling. Edward only rambled when he was really nervous, which I've seen only twice. One the day Masen was born, and two on our wedding day. I knew how important this must be if he rambled.

I placed my fingers on his lips; which effectively shut him up.

" It is special. Everyday with you is special. I don't mean it just because you're my imprint and I love you, no matter what. Look at this place, Ed. It's unbelievable. I had no idea something like this even existed on Earth. This is what my heaven looks like. The beach, you, and that bed," I added with a nod towards the bed, " Maybe if Masen were here-it's be even more perfect. But, this is pretty damn amazing. I love it. I love you," I added as my hand slipped from his lip and pulled on his hand.

I pulled him flush to my body and pressed a kiss against his mouth.

I felt my body shake as my need for him escalated. But, before I could deepen the kiss, he pulled away, " I want to..."

" Call Masen," I finished, reading his mind for once.

With a bashful smile, he nodded. I shook my head as I watched him pull his phone out of his pocket and press the speed dial on his phone.

Since I had no trouble listening to the conversation with my super hearing, he didn't bother with putting it on speaker phone. Esme answered on the second ring, " Hi," said Edward, " just calling to check in. We just got here, a few minutes ago."

_"Good. Like it?"_

" Yes. Very much so," he replied as his eyes met mine, " how's Masen?"

"_ Great. He missed you guys for all of five minutes. Then, he got distracted. Emmett, Jasper and him player soccer before dinner. He went to bed a few hours ago."_

" He fell asleep no problem?"

_" Yes. Rosalie read to him before bed."_

" Good."

_" How's Jacob? Does he like it there?"_

" He's great. He adores the place. Called it his heaven. The only missing is Masen."

_" Aw. That's great. Listen, don't you boys worry about Masen. He's fine. Enjoy your two days with each other."_

"Okay, Esme. We'll see you in a couple of days. Goodnight."

" Happy?" I asked as he hung up the phone and tossed it on the bed.

" Very," he replied before he took my hand and led me outside through the French doors.

* * *

><p>We stood on the beach, facing and watching each other as we took off our clothes. One by one. Before we stood naked infront of each other.<p>

Edward took my breath away. With the pallid light of the moon bouncing off his skin, he looked paler than usual. My eyes slid over his body, appreciating how that flawless skin spread across of his body. The smooth lines. The elegance. Appreciating the glow that his wedding ring-_identical to mine_-emitted as it hung down his marble chest; inconspicuous to the rest of the world, and their tedious questions, but pressed right against his heart. The platinium darker than his skin. In the moonlight, it gleamed; the diamond caught the light and sparkled, like he would in the sun.

I would have felt self conscious about the way I looked in comparison, if I hadn't noticed the lustful way his eyes roamed every inch of my body before they met my gaze.

Black, raunchy eyes sent a shiver down my spine, despite the temperature. Reaching forward, he grabbed my hand and we stepped into the water together.

The water was warm, like he had said. The sand was smooth underneath my bare feet. The water lapped around our bodies; almost sensually, as we walked in. Everything about this place was a turn on for me. I didn't know why. Maybe it was because I was in heat, or maybe it was just the man standing next to me.

He stood in the water, like a stone, letting the water break around him. I turned around and faced him, taking him in. Taking in the way the moon shone off his skin, how his eyes looked dark silver in the light.

Sensing my gaze on him, he turned to face me. I felt myself flush. My heart was beating faster and the blood was pounding in my ear.

"Hi," I whispered, my eyes still on him.

" Hi," he whispered back before closing the distance between us and crashing our lips together.

I moaned in his mouth as our wet bodies pressed together, causing our erections to rub against each other. The water reducing the friction.

His wet hand slid up my chest, stopping to tighten his hold on my wedding ring, possessively, cooling it with his palm. Letting go of it, the platinium ring dropped against my searing chest as cold as he was. Combined with his frigid hands running up my torso, the warm water lapping at my lower body, the difference in temperature between my skin and those made me shiver.

" I want you so bad," I whispered against his skin as I pulled my mouth away from his.

" I know, baby," he said in between kisses, " I do too."

His mouth slid across my jawline and down my neck before latching himself against the crook of my neck. Sucking and nipping. I moaned as my hips gave an involuntary jerk forward, causing him to hiss against my skin as the water sloshed around us.

"You smell so good," he moaned against my neck. I knew my scent had changed and I knew he loved my usual smell; however I had no idea this scent turned him to mush like this.

"Hmm," he murmured, " so good. Like vanilla ice-cream. My favorite."

Hearing him compared my scent to his favorite food back when he was alive, sent a shiver down my spine. For him to remember that and to make the comparison, was enough of an indication of how much he liked vanilla ice-cream. With one hand on his back, I bucked into him. He groaned seductively before his mouth found mine. It was all the encouragement I needed-I bucked into him again and again. My thrusts were coming faster and Edward's head lolled in wild abandon as he wound his hands around my neck for support. I placed open mouth kisses against his exposed neck as I bucked into him again.

I could feel my muscles tightening, I could feel the tension increasing in my lower abdomen, I could feel my release coming.

" I'm close," I whispered, allowing the wind to carry my voice.

"Me too."

My hands slid down on his wet body, my mouth refused to leave an inch of his skin untouched. My thrusts were faster and more persistent as I bucked into him. Edward clung to me as he reached his peak.

Our moans echoed in the wide emptiness of the ocean.

"Nngah," came our explosions simultaneously. My nails dug into the marble of skin as I reached my peak and struggled to maintain it while Edward buried his face in the crook of my shoulder as he fought to maintain his high.

Cum swirled in the water around us and we tried to regain our breaths. Me-out of necessity and him-out of habit.

"Ed," I breathed out against his hair.

"Hm?"

"Make love to me," I whispered. A sense of desperation clawed at my stomach and the need to be claimed by my mate took over me.

We've always taken turn when it comes to topping. But, right now, my wolf was demanding to be claimed.

"Let's get back to the house," he said as I still clung to him like a child; I was almost afraid to let go. Sensing my reluctance, he scooped down and picked me up like he did before. But this time, there was no objection from me, instead I clung to him tight, and hid my head in his neck.

"What's wrong?" he asked as we entered our room again.

He darted to the bathroom, set me down and grabbed a towel to dry us both. I couldn't speak so I just watched him.

" What's the matter, pup?"

I shrugged.

"What is it?" he asked as he came over to me. When I wouldn't meet his eyes, he used his forefinger to lift my face and made me meet his darkened amber orbs.

" I don't know," I choked. I wasn't sure what was wrong with me. I felt like a pregnant woman. My moods changed like the seasons and I was having a hard time reigning them. I wanted Edward to make love to me so badly that I thought I would pass out if he didn't touch me.

" You're just emotional. Your hormone levels have changed. It'll be okay. Come 'ere," he said as he pulled me into a hug and rub his hand on my bare back, and pressed light kisses against my ear, my neck and my cheek, over and over.

I thanked him silently as I took in the comfort that his arms, and his body offered me. We stayed like this for the longest time and before I got tired, he scooped me for the third time today and deposited me on the large bed that was centered in our room, before he followed.

He hovered above me for a while, watching my face as I watched him.

" I want you."

"Me too," he whispered, as if he was almost afraid to break this spell we were under. I gulped as I saw his face come closer to mine and he kissed me softly but passionately.

I wanted be ravished, watch him enjoy himself and enjoy myself. The only connection we had was that our mouths were joined. His hands were flat on the bed as he propped himself off of his elbows, and on his knees.

When he finally relented my lips, I panted for air as his lips slid down my throat. Arching my head back into the pillow, I gave him better access. I groaned when he nipped my Adam's apple before sucking on it, like his life depended on it.

My body temperature rose or maybe it was just getting hotter on the island at this point of day, although that made no sense, considering it was the middle of the night...But, I didn't care. Despite the rise in my body temperature, Edward's kisses chilled my skin wherever his lips caressed me, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake. Like a map...if he wanted to find out where he started.

Pushing his spine down and pulling his tailbone upwards so that that amazing ass of his stuck out, he pushed his head further down to my nipples; that were hard in anticipation.

Licking, twirling, and sucking on them turned me putty in his hands. I writhed under him as he pressed all the right buttons. I felt my stomach and my ass muscles contract as I got more and more aroused. It was only when my hips touched thin air that I realized that I was thrusting upwards, in hope of some relief.

Lifting one of my hands, I ran it down his spine, causing his hands to quiver slightly, but he never looked up from his ministrations as he stopped at my ring. He licked the skin around which my wedding band was resting calmly. I lifted my head just in time to see him thrust his tongue into the ring. I whimpered slightly and he raised onyx orbs to meet mine, before swallowing my ring into his mouth; my neck arched up a little as he tugged on the chain, strong enough to bear the explosion of my wolf. This little dance was wildly erotic-I could almost picture him twisting and turning his tongue around that circle; something that I wanted him to do to me, and not some ring. I mewled shamelessly before he let the ring, lathered in saliva fall back against my abdomen; colder than usual.

As a smirk stretched across his face, informing me that he had heard my lewd thoughts-and that he liked it-a growl of impatience ripped from my throat. "Very much," he whispered against my skin before he raked his fangs on my stomach.

My cock was throbbing and it was almost painfully hard. I continued to thrust upward, hoping he would relent and lower his hips. I knew he was as hard as I was, and needed relief. It was only a matter of time, I thought to myself.

Dropping the hand from his back, I started to stroke myself, but Edward's hand slapped me away as he glared at me-eyes pitch black.

I sucked in a breath as I waited...Waited for a punishment. He hated it when I interrupted his dance. However, he ignored me, and went back to torturing the skin around my navel-sucking hard enough to leave hickeys. Hickeys that he loved to watch fade overnight as I slept.

"Mhm, Ed" I moaned as I writhed underneath him, and teased him with mental images of him pounding me.

Pounding me hard.

He growled against my skin before he bit me-always careful with the fangs.

"Fuck," I breathed out. I couldn't wait anymore. I was going to pop like a champagne bottle.

Taking his cue from my thoughts, Edward slid lower and hovered over my penis. Propping myself up on my elbows, I lifted my shoulders and head to meet his eyes; but not before noticing all the bruises on my body. Bright red against my tanned skin. I loved it. I loved that he marked me; even if it was for a little while. My wolf was pleased that his chosen mate had reciprocated.

Black orbs watched me. Stared at me until I made eye contact with him, and stuck his tongue out to lick the pre-cum that was dripping off my penis. He teased my slit but never once broke eye contact. Naughty Edward was out to play. I loved it.

I watched as he licked me from base to tip, causing me to tense. When he swallowed me whole and winked at me, I lost all self control.

Letting a breathy, loud moan, I allowed my head to lolled backwards, like my eyes. My thrusts in his mouth were getting faster. Edward hollowed his cheeks and sucked me deep.

"Arg-ah," I gritted out as I tried to hold for as long as I could.

"Ed-ward," I panted out before running out of breath. _" Close,"_ I warned him silently. He ignored me, or he heard me...I don't know. If he did hear me, he gave no indication. His head continued to bob along my length as I tensed and prepared for my release.

As I felt a frigid finger push itself inside me without any warning or lubrication, I lost all control. Arching my back off the bed, I felt my release. Warm seed exploded inside his mouth, and he didn't bat an eyelid. Instead he continued sucking me off, keeping me half aroused before he swallowed around me. "Gawd," I breathed out and he straightened with a smirk on his face.

"Fuck." I said in between pants,"That... was..._fucking..._awesome"

"We're not done, pup," he smirked and reached for something on the night table. Following his movements with my eyes, I saw him open a bottle of lube, dump a huge amount on his hand, and I watched as he stroked himself.

A moan escaped my mouth without realizing. Fuck. That was hot. Almost seemed like he was masturbating.

My favorite crooked smile appeared on his face as he leaned in and whispered in my ear, " Why would I masturbate when you can take care of me?" his cold breath tickling my ears, and his hands rubbing against my skin as he continued to lather himself. Holy mother of all that was good...

With one hand in his hair, I yanked his head to my mouth and kissed him roughly; tasting my cum in his mouth. I was hard again. And, I needed him inside me right now. "Now," I commanded him silently but forcefully. Ripping his lips away from mine, he rocked back on his heels and pulled my right leg, " Put your feet on my shoulders," he said softly; eyes softer as he watched me comply.

I lifted the other leg and waited as he aligned his cock to my ass. I could feel the cold emanating from his penis.

"Rip the bandaid, babe," I whispered. I wanted it hard and fast.

With one swift motion, he pushed his length inside me.

I groaned at the intrusion. But, he started moving as soon as he entered me, and that groan turned into a moan, just like the pain turned into pleasure.

"Faster," I breathed out.

Edward followed my instructions and soon his thrusts were faster and more powerful. My hips rose to meet his thrusts every single time. And soon we had found a rhythm.

The sound of skin on skin, moans, and pants echoed through the room as we fought for our release.

I felt the tension in Edward's body before I felt mine. His muscles tightened as I felt his release coming.

And, true enough, "I'm close," he breathed out as his thrusts got more desperate, faster and harder.

"Me too," I replied as I lifted my hips to match his thrusts, taking every single of them in stride.

With one hand under my lower back, Edward put me an incline and his next thrust hit my prostate.

I whimpered, " n-gah. Right..."as I squeezed my eyes shut, "there."

Two more pumps against that gold mine of mine and I exploded between our stomachs and a couple of seconds later, I felt Edward's release cool me down from within.

His body slackened as he came down his high and he fell limp on me. With one hand on his back, I held him close. Pressing a kiss against my damp neck, he mumbled, "Love you."

"Love you too," I replied silently as I tried to catch my breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

Hello again,

So...first lemon (of many) for this story. For some reason, I don't feel very confident about this lemon. I haven't written many and I'm a little apprehensive posting it. But, I figured I should just get it out there, so I can move on with the other chapters. So, please. Please. Please. Let me know how I did. I do have more lemons coming in the future *which makes sense, considering our boys are married now* So, constructive feedback is much appreciated.

Also, I've mentioned earlier that I was working on a new story. It's actually already been posted on my account. The story is called Where the heart is. It's a different sort of Jakeward story (in my opinion!) and the first chapter has been posted already and I will be updating the second chapter shortly. So, please check it out. Read and review. And, I've said that before WTHI is my current obsession so the updates will be more frequent as compared to GT.

Let me know how you like them both.

Lisa


	4. Chapter 4: The Honeymoon

**Chapter 4: The Honeymoon**

**Jacob's POV**

The hot, morning or maybe afternoon sun woke me up. My back was scorched. Combined with my shape shifter temperature and the sun on my back, I am surprised that I hadn't combusted yet. So, I wiggled closer to my antidote. A chuckle broke my bubble. But, I refused to open my eyes. I was too comfortable-this was perfect. The last time I slept in, like this was before Masen was born. Even with the sun determined to bake me, it was perfect. I was happy. Content as I laid in the arms of my imprint, with my head on his cold chest. His wintry smell cloaking me, along with a few different scents-scents that were no longer unfamiliar to us. I smelled arousal, cum, sweat, and my new body odour.

His fingers ran up and down my spine, cooling me. I sighed happily.

I looked up to see the curve of his chin, and I lifted my head slightly to plant a kiss there, before meeting his bright amber eyes.

"Good morning," he said softly as he pecked my lips, " slept well?"

I nodded as I hugged my body closer to his, earning myself another chuckle. _"Very well,"_ I answered silently as my eyes slid close again and I laid back down, content.

My stomach growled causing me to frown.

"How about we get you fed?"

I pouted-not wanting to leave this wide, warm heaven.

" We can come back to bed later, burn off some of those calories. What do you say?"

I sat up and looked at him, with narrowed eyes, " Are you trying to get in my pants, Mr. Cullen?"

" That would be Cullen-Black and what pants do you talk about, sir?" he said mockingly as he reached out and pressed his palm against my cock.

I drew a sharp breath, " You better stop that if you want to feed me," I said softly, my voice quivering at contact between my imprint and I.

"Fine," Edward grumbled with a pout.

Smirking, " How about a shower first?" I said, suggestively.

" Just so you know, we conserve water here on Isle Esme," replied Edward with a smug smile.

* * *

><p>After we finally made it out of the shower, Edward made breakfast-eggs, bacon and toast. Food that was probably scrumptious. And though that should surprise me, especially coming from a person who never ate. I wasn't-after all I've had three years of getting used to breakfast in bed, B.M. (Before Masen), and Edward was perfection. He knew and did everything well.<p>

"Not true," he whispered against my lips as he suckled on my lower lip, sliding the orange plate infront of me, " you're perfection, Mr. Black."

I sighed.

I snarfed down all the food on my plate.

"I'm not feeding you enough," he said as he sat across from me. Swallowing, " Naw. You just took a lot of my energy. Three times," I replied with a grin.

With a bright smile, " What do you want to do today?" he asked.

"You!" I said simply and stared at him, as innocently as possible as I tried to mimic Masen's expression when he wanted to get something out of us.

He grinned like a cheshire cat before he shook his head, " I want you to have a well rounded trip. That means leaving the house, every now and then."

I scowled at him, but nodded anyway. I wanted to explore Esme's island, so I could thank her appropriately. Although, the white room was enough for me to kiss her feet.

* * *

><p>After a quick phone call to Masen, we spent the rest of the day doing various activities on Isle Esme. We snorkeled-well, I snorkeled while he showed off his independence of oxygen, we explored the forest that surrounded the little rocky peak, on foot-him on two and me on four. It felt good to stretch my paws after such a long flight. This was probably the only reason why we manage to explore the entire island so fast.<p>

After lunch, I swam with the porpoises that lived in the lagoon, that were all afraid of Edward, with good reason, I guess. And before heading back for the day, we watched the sun set from the west side of the island; but not before christening that rock.

"Pretty sure we christened every thing on this island," said Edward, in response to my thoughts, as he laid with his head on my lap and we watched my current favorite movie, Kick Ass, on the plasma T.V. in the living room.

It's true. We were hormonal teenagers who couldn't keep our hands to each other. On the rock, the beach, the white room, the shower, and the kitchen counter.

I attempted to hide a yawn behind my hand, hoping it would go unnoticed by Edward as I planned on christening the living room.

"Not happening. You need to sleep. We're waking up bright and early tomorrow."

" Why?"

" There's this submerged cave that I think you'll like and dolphins swim in the area. Thought you might want to check it out?"

I nodded. It sounded great. He had me at submerged cave.

* * *

><p><em>" A line of flapping and billowing robes stopped infront of me. Their focus, however, was not me. The red, ruby eyes were focused on a smaller body infront of them. A snarl ripped through my muzzle as I watched them pull their lips over their fangs and snap menacingly at the child. Something inside me wanted to protect that child more than usual. He wasn't any random child. I could feel it. Phasing and pulling myself upright, "Stop," I cried out as I ran forward, approaching my enemies; my nudity forgotten. "Stop. Don't hurt him." The child turned around to look at me, eyes wide with fear, his body shaking. Fear and dread ran my blood cold. It was Masen."<em>

Soon the dream changed.

_"Masen stared at me; a leash on his neck, tears streaming down his little face, black curls in disarray, his brown eyes wide and fearful,"Daddy," he whispered in agony, terrified."_

I jerked awake and sat up in bed. Edward mimicked my actions, " Sshh," he whispered ad he ran a hand up and down my back.

"Mase," I gasped, "Masen. Did you see?"

" I did," he replied gravely.

" I need to talk to him," I pressed as I fumbled around the dark for a phone.

" Jake, he's sleeping right now."

" I don't care. I need to know he's fine."

"Okay. Here, use my phone," he replied as he handed me the little apparatus.

I called the one person I knew would feel the same way as I did. Rosalie picked up on the third ring.

"Hello," came the voice that sounded like golden chimes.

" Rosalie," I said seriously, " how's Masen?"

" Mutt?" she said, clearly confused, " He's fine. What's wrong?"

" Nothing. I just had a bad dream. A really bad dream. Are you sure he's fine?"

"Yes. I'm in his room right now. He just fell asleep. He had a nightmare and I just finished reading to him," she replied.

I breathed a sigh of relief, " Thank God. Would you call if anything happened to him?"

" Of course. Go back to sleep, Jacob. We're all here. Don't worry. You'll see him soon enough."

" Thanks, Rosie. Night."

" Night, Jake."

Handing the phone back to Edward, I slumped back into the pillows, worried.

" Was just a dream, pup. Go back to sleep," said Edward as leaned next to me and held my hand.

" I don't know, Ed. It felt so real. I couldn't save him..."

When Edward didn't reply, I glanced up at his face. He looked disturbed. "What? What's the matter?"

" Nothing."

"No. Not nothing. What's wrong? Tell me."

He gulped loudly before he met my eyes, " Well, your dream reminded me of Masen's nightmares."

My eyes widened but I didn't say anything, instead I waited for him to continue.

" He's been having the same recurring nightmare. Red eyes following him around."

"That's what he's been dreaming about?"

When he nodded, anger exploded in my veins, " Why didn't you tell me? How could you keep something like this from me?" I yelled, sitting up and pulling my body away from him.

" This is why. Did you just see how you just freaked out after your dream?"

" You still should've told me," I replied-I was too tired to fight with him. I was drained, both emotionally and physically, " Why would he dream of them though?"

" The Volturi?" he asked and when I nodded, he continued, " I don't know. I've been trying to understand this for the longest time. It makes no sense. He's never been around them."

"Maybe someone talked about them around him? Didn't think he'd understand?"

" I don't know, Jacob. But, I'm worried."

"Why?"

" Because all of his nightmares involve them."

My heart literally stopped as I took in his words. How could he have known? He wasn't a seer, like Alice, he wasn't a mind reader like Edward. He had no powers. He wasn't even a wolf, yet. Everyone was always so careful around him. We never spoke of vampires or wolves. He was a three year old child. I didn't want his innocence to be comprised, like mine had.

" It could be nothing. Like Carlisle said, it might just be a coincidental dream."

I scoffed, "It's us. Of course, it's _not_ nothing."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Somewhere in Volterra:<span>**

**Unknown POV**

With my eyes on the ground, I waited for my turn to speak to the man himself. Aro, leader of the Volturi.

I stared at the marble tiles as I waited. Somewhere in the town square, the clock tower chimed-It was midnight. The darkest hour of the day.

A shadow approached me and I lifted my head to see one of the guards advancing towards me, his dark robes flapping around his ankles, " The Master is ready for you."

I nodded swiftly and followed him closely. The castle was relatively new to me-I didn't want to get lost, not when I had finally earned an audience with our Master. He was not to be angered, nor allowed to wait. He had no time for such frivolity.

My speed matched that of the guard's easily and soon we were standing infront of the humongous arched door that led to the chamber. With a loud knock and an announcement of my arrival, the door swung open to reveal the Council and the rest of the guard. Alec and Jane narrowed their eyes at my arrival, while Renata gave me her tightlipped smile. The Volturi leaders were indifferent to my arrival.

"You've requested an audience with our Master?" said Marcus as he smirked at me, with an air of arrogance. Like he knew something I didn't-I hated it.

I simply nodded and glanced at our Master. His translucent skin was as pale and smooth like an onion skin-a great contrast with the jet black hair that hung down from his head, and the most shocking eyes I had ever seen. Milky red eyes-as if a haze had descended into his irises.

" Well, what do you want?" intercepted Aro, as he directed the attention in the room towards him.

" I'm ready," I replied, confidence laced in my voice and determination.

Surprise flickered across his face, but disappeared almost as fast as it came.

He lifted his hand to silence the rest of his guard-Alec and Jane, specifically as they stood sniggering behind their hands. How I loathed them.

" Child," started my Master, in a condescending tone, which resulted in a smirk from Jane, " Are you sure?"

" Yes, Master," I replied with a nod, politely and respectfully, " I've been training with Renata,really hard."

Angling his head towards his faithful servant, as if asking a silent question, he waited for her answer. When she nodded, he held out his hands, palms facing down. A smile lit her face, and she all but ran towards him and took his hand.

Closing his eyes, we watched as Aro reviewed my training.

When he was satisfied, he smiled and sighed before opening and redirecting his eyes to me. I froze as I awaited his answer, " Fine. You can go. But, on one condition."

"What's that, Master?"

" You need to be invisible. You can't in any way contact anyone from your past. And, you need to report back to me as soon as possible."

" Yes, Master."

He nodded at me, with a tight smile.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Isle Esme<span>**

**Edward's POV**

He had finally fallen asleep again-after much angst and worry. His head was on my chest as I half-sat up and half-laid in bed with him. I watched him sleep, running my fingers through the soft black hair and matched my breathing pattern to his.

He looked so peaceful, so innocent. Somehow when he slept, he no longer looked like the twenty year old, he was. Instead he looked like the 16 year old I met four years ago.

A loud ringing distracted me from the blurry edges of his dream, and I reached for my phone as fast I could, without waking him up.

" Hello," I whispered into the mouthpiece.

"Edward," came the shrill, and anxious voice of Alice.

" What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up a little straighter-as straight as I could with Jacob on me.

"Edward..." she started again as she struggled to find the words, " I just had a vision."

"A vision? About what? Who was it about?"

Worry clawed at my chest when she didn't answer, " Alice!" I growled into the mouthpiece. A movement next to me alerted me that Jacob was now awake. Great!

"What's the matter?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep as he sat up in bed, the sheet slipped off his body and pooled around his lap.

"Alice?" I probed again when I got no answer. I heard the worried thoughts running in Jacob's head as sleep dissipated.

Looking at Jacob, I met his wide, and worried eyes.

"Who was in your vision, Al?" I growled into my phone. My patience was wearing thin. I was not getting a good feeling about this call.

"Masen," she whispered, almost guiltily.

Jacob and I drew sharp breaths at the same time as his heart started racing, in the same way, mine would if it could.

" What about Masen?"

"Edward...I can't see him."

" What do you mean you can't see him? Where is he?" I cried into my phone, my voice surprisingly high pitched.

Jacob's head was blank as was his eyes as he stared at me; his heart still thundering against his chest. With my free hand, I reached out and grabbed hold of his fingers. Fingers that were digging into his skin and were about to break it.

"I can't see him. He disappeared. In my visions," she choked.

" How?"

" I don't know. One minute he was there. And then, he just disappeared."

" What was it centered around?"

" I don't know. It keeps changing, but the end result is always his disappearance. In one vision, he's outside your house... In another, he's hunting with Jacob. In another, he's out shopping with you... Either way, he disappears."

I saw Jacob gulp in the corner of my eye.

" We're coming home. Keep an eye on him. At all times. He shouldn't be alone for a single second. Do you hear me?"

"Yes," she whispered.

" I mean it, Alice. I don't care if he's just sleeping. No one leaves him alone, even if it's just for a millisecond."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

Hi everyone,

For those of you who stuck along for this long, thank you. And I do apologize for the long wait. I know I promised to update often and I haven't lived up to that expectation. But, I did promise you guys an update for this Christmas break. And here it is. :)

I've been trying to work on this story for about a week now. And I've noticed a lot of things I didn't like about it and so, I am going to be re-writing it. It will be the same story line but just written differently. My style of writing has changed since I last wrote Tidal Waves. ( For those who are reading Where the heart is, you can tell, I'm sure). So, I need to work on that.

What I'm trying to say is that the updates for this story won't be as frequent as they were for Tidal Waves. There's a few reasons. The first one I mentioned above. Number 2: I'm trying to finish Where the Heart is, before I add something else to my plate. Number 3: This is my last semester at Uni and I need to focus a lot. Throw in work to the mix and it doesn't give me a lot of time.

So, please, please, please. Don't get mad at the lack of updates. I don't want to do a half ass job on this story. I'm not giving up on it yet. So, please don't give up on me.

Now, on to the reviews.. Let me know how you like it. I love to hear back form my readers as you very well know. :)

Merry Christmas.

Lisa


	5. Chapter 5: Blur

**Author's Note:** Welcome back to Galactic Tides.

I hope you still remember all that's happened before. I have a few references to the prequel ( Tidal Waves of Emotions) in here, so if you're just joining the family, this would be a good opportunity to go read it. Or even just as a way to refresh your memories-I have been gone for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Blur <strong>

**Jacob's POV**

I watched Edward whirled around packing for us, yelling at people in Portuguese-sometimes speaking through his teeth. He packed food in a bag-I wasn't sure why. He seemed to have an obsessive compulsive disorder when it came to packing today. He was meticulous, and thorough.

Me on the other hand, I had barely moved since Alice's phone call. I was still naked on the bed, sitting up-my joints ached from sitting in the same position for so long. I felt somewhat queasy as I replayed the conversation between Edward and Alice over and over again in my head. My stomach was in knots.

"Babe, you have to get up now," said Edward as he darted back and forth between the bathroom and our room.

"Jake?"

"Jacob!"

I blinked and looked around me. "What?" I asked roughly, as my stomach twisted around itself.

"Get up. We have to go soon. Why don't you take a shower?"

"I don't want to."

He sighed and his eyes slid shut for a second, "Fine. But, get dressed, will you?" he said with another sigh.

With his suitcase in hand, he darted out to the boat, and when he came back, he saw me in bed. Still.

"Goddamnit, Jacob. Get up. We have to go. We'll miss our flight," he said as he pulled on my hand.

Swearing under his breath, he pulled me up, out of bed, and into his arms, "It's going to be okay. I won't let anything happen to him. I promise."

My body shook as I was tried to rein my emotions.

"Nothing's going to happen to him," he whispered in my ears. His cold breath calming me down a little, but not enough.

"Leave me alone," I told him coldly but silently.

"Jake," he started again but I felt him stiffen as the tremors in my body increased. He was, however, relentless. His hands ran down the sides of my body, in a soothing motion. But, I couldn't think of anything but my dream. I couldn't get Masen's face out of my head; scared, alone and with a fucking leash on his neck.

The tremors rolled off my body forcefully and I knew it would be a spilt of a second before the monster in me would be unleashed. Edward didn't show signs of letting me go.

With a snarl, I pushed him away from my body, in the nick of time as my wolf exploded out of my body.

I recoiled and bared my teeth at him. I knew I needed to get to my son, but I was stuck on this island. I felt trapped, like I was in cage.

Edward's shock was replaced by sympathy, as he crouched down to my level and approached me carefully.

"Jake," he said above a whisper.

I whimpered in desperation as I watched the face of my imprint. I could have killed him. A yelp of desperation escaped my muzzle as I watched him. Emily's face swam in my head. I would never have forgiven myself if something like that had happened to him.

"My skin's hard. I'm made of stone, remember?" he comforted me as his hands ran through my fur.

_"How can you be comforting me? I just almost killed you." _

"No. You didn't. Nothing happened. Jacob, we have to go."

I whimpered and he reached forward and wrapped my wolf form in his arm, nuzzling his head against mine, in a very canine way. Despite the fact that I just almost killed him.

"You didn't," he whispered with his lips pressed to my fur.

And just like that, I phased back to my human form, and his arms tightened around my naked body, "I'm so sorry," I apologized, shamefully.

"It's okay. It's your hormones. You're just a mother bear, trying to protect her cub."

"I'm not a mother bear. I'm a man," I growled against his neck, before pressing a kiss against his smooth, marble skin. Skin that I had almost ripped to pieces.

"Stop it. I'm fine. Let's go home to our son," he said softly, pulling back to look into my eyes, " I love you, Jacob," before pecking my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

He was still beating himself over the fact that he 'almost killed' me. He felt trapped-I heard him say it before. As did I. But, his hormones were running chaos in his body. This thing couldn't have happened at the worst time for Jacob. This was his first mating season. He was horny, emotional, and now stressed beyond measures. I was afraid he was about to pass out from all the conflicting emotions. He was for all intent and purposes, a mother bear at the moment. A mother who felt helpless, who couldn't hold his cub in his arms and whisper words of comfort to him.

I understood him very well. I felt the same way. Masen was my son, and I wouldn't feel better till he was infront of me, and I could say with absolute certainty that he was safe and sound.

I felt his grip on my hand tighten, as he obsessed about Masen and I. I didn't even know how to make him feel better, when I felt like this. I was on pins and needles too. But, Jacob's chaos was mine to sort and he was mine to make feel better. I had to pull it together for him.

I pressed my thumb into his searing skin, running circles in an attempt to soothe him. When that didn't work, I started humming his lullaby to him, low enough to not disturb the other passengers. I hoped he would be able to sleep some before we landed in Houston. We made this trip less than forty hours ago. He had barely slept tonight and was exhausted physically from all our activities...and mentally. He fell asleep after my second rendition of his lullaby. A fitful sleep that didn't help.

* * *

><p>Hand in hand, we exited the Seattle airport towards our rental car. I couldn't...<em>wouldn't<em> let anyone drive at this point. I needed to take control and feel like I was doing something.

As soon as we were settled in the black tinted Mercedes, I sped towards Forks. Jacob was quiet, like he had been for the entire trip as he stared outside the window and watched the trees past us by. For once, he wasn't complaining about how fast I was driving-he was wondering if we ran if it would have been faster. It might have been faster, if I was running alone. However, I wasn't ready to leave him behind; even if it meant that I would reach Masen faster.

"Stop," he said abruptly, "stop the car."

Alarmed, I lifted my foot off the gas pedal and slammed it onto the brakes. Before the car could slide to a full stop, he threw the door open, got out and curled into upright fetal position and was violently sick. I jumped out of the car, and followed him. With a cool hand on his back, I tried to soothe him while he tried to get away from my grasp.

His face was pale and sweat beaded on his forehead. " You okay, pup?" I asked anxiously.

_"Water,"_ he thought at me and I thanked God, I decided to pack something for the road. Grabbing a water bottle from the car, I handed it to him so he could rinse his mouth.

"Are you sick?" I asked worried. He looked like he had caught pneumonia again. Except I knew that he hadn't.

"'m fine," he said weakly as he looked at me, and I resisted the urge to hug him, " the thought of...them is making me sick. Why is this happening to us?" he whispered, anguished.

"We won't let anything happen to him, Jake. I promise you. I won't let anything happen to our son. Trust me."

" I do. I believe you when you say that. But, that makes me afraid of losing you too. I can't live without any of you, Ed. I can't."

" You won't lose us," I promised him as my stomach clenched in dismay, "Try getting some sleep. We'll be home in no time."

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>

My eyes jerked opened as the car veered sharply. I was curled on my side, facing the driver's side of the car. Quietly, I lifted my eyes and watched Edward's profile. The lines of his face were hard and his lips were pressed together tightly as his dark amber eyes focused on his driving. Lifting a hand unconsciously, he ran it through the messy bronze hair, making it even messier as he tugged on the ends anxiously.

Somehow, of all the time we spent together since last night, this was the moment when his distress became apparent to me. He was hurting like me. Masen was after all, his son too. He stepped up when I couldn't. He supported me when I needed him. Took care of me. We were a team. A family.

Sitting up, with my back against the passenger window, I stared at him. Until he glanced over at me.

"Hey," he said softly, " you feeling better?"

I nodded as emotions rushed through me; I don't know why I was so god-damned emotional about. I had seen _this_ Edward before. I've seen this side of him before. Everytime Masen got sick, Edward would be a miserable time, however, it was amplified. Maybe it was because this time the danger was real. Or maybe Carlisle was wrong and I was really turning into a girl, and that's why I was over-analysing everything.

I sighed as Edward chuckled softly, " You're not turning into a girl, pup. It's just your first mating season. The hormones are creating havoc in your body-it'll get better in time."

I swore lightly under my breath, and another chuckle escaped his lips, " Think about it this way-this is your way of PMS-ing?" he teased. A smirk lifted the corners of his mouth-a smirk that disappeared as soon as I snarled at him, tremors rolling off my body.

"Are we there yet?" I asked as I glanced around. The area looked familiar. Were we close?

"Five more minutes," replied Edward as he glanced at me with a brittle smile, and the car jolted forward-as he accelerated. A smile that I returned forcefully. Great. I couldn't wait to get home. But, at the same time, I was dreading getting there. I didn't know what to expect. Or how I was going to deal with whatever situation we had on our hands.

" If we haven't heard from anyone, that's a good thing, right?" I asked, trying to keep my cool. My shaking voice betrayed me.

" I hope so," he whispered back as he reached out and held my hand.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Edward and Jacob's cottage:<strong>

**Edward's POV:**

Glancing down from my book, I looked at the two most important men in my life, snuggled against each other as they slept. Jacob hadn't taken his eyes off Masen since we got back this afternoon.

He almost burst into tears when we walked in and found Masen sitting on the living room floor, the center of attention like he always was, as he and the boys passed a ball back and forth. Truth be told, I might have burst into tears when I saw him, if that was physically possible. The rush of emotions-relief, more specifically that passed through my body when I saw my son was overwhelming. It was a tide that rose and nearly swept me away.

I smiled as I watched the blurry edges of Masen's innocent dream. He was running through the forest with Jacob and I chasing him. And somehow I got sent back to that night in the tent with Jacob and Bella. Jacob's dream from that night came back to me. I remembered the face of that child as he called him 'Daddy.' A word I never thought I'd hear. A word that brought so much completeness in my life. Satiation. And happiness.

How did I end up with a happy ending? When all I had to start with was eternal damnation?

Jacob's body convulsed next to Masen's as he jerked awake. Concerned, I looked down at him. Brown sleepy eyes met mine before he rolled out of bed, quick as a lightning bolt and ran to the bathroom.

Almost in a lethargy, I got up from our bed, as I heard him become violently sick in the bathroom. Somehow, I couldn't bring myself to check up on him and that made me feel guilty. I heard him brush his teeth again, as I hovered around the bathroom door.

A lump rose in my throat and I felt restless.

As he padded out of the bathroom, I grabbed his hand and gave his fingers a squeeze, " You okay?"

He nodded, even though he looked worn out. His face was pallid and his eyes were surrounded by dark circles.

" Did you eat something bad on the plane?"

He shook his head silently as he moved on to lie in bed, pressed his face close to Masen and inhaling him before answering, " I just have this fluttering in my stomach that comes and goes, but the puking..I don't know. Maybe I caught something on the flight," he said softly, shrugging carelessly. He was sure that his wolf-genes would get rid of it and he probably just had a 24-hour flu or something.

Leaning against the wall of our room, I watched him, trying to fall asleep. He tossed and turned, sighing periodically. His mind was buzzing with thoughts. Sleep eluded him.

He turned away from Masen, hoping to find a good position to sleep when his eyes found me and he met my eyes. Even in the dark, I saw the way his eyes changed colour and darkened with lust as easily as I heard his thoughts. Thoughts he no longer blocked me from. Not since I had accepted the imprint. Accepted him. We had no reason to hide from each other; we were one.

Smoky, lusty eyes slid down my body and I instantly felt a degree warmer-even though that was not physically possible.

Jacob sat up in bed-his eyes never straying from mine, swung his feet across the edge of the bed and pulled himself up and across the room. I straightened myself as he pounced on me, lips latching on to mine. Hard and demanding.

I moaned in his mouth as he pressed his body against mine, causing his erection to rub against my quickly hardening penis. His scent had changed again. It was a little sweeter instead of musky. But, there was something else underneath that sweet scent. I couldn't put my finger on it.

His hands, impatient, slid down to the elastic of my pajama bottoms. Pulling away, and earning myself a growl, " Masen," I gasped, as humanly possible.

"He's sleeping," he growled gruffly in my ear before attacking my mouth again, in a very carnal way.

His determined hand slipped, down my bare stomach again and into my bottoms and grabbed my throbbing cock.

_"Commando,"_ he growled mentally at me since his mouth was still busy devouring mine. I mewled in surrender, as his hand stroked me, hard and fast. Not preparing me, or giving any chance to think or do anything. Not that he had too-I was painfully hard at this point and I could feel pre-cum dripping off my tip.

I wanted him. So bad. I wanted him to wrap those torturous lips around my penis, place kisses up the length of it. I wanted it inside his mouth, filling his mouth. I wanted him to taste me and consume me.

With his lips sliding down my jawline, my throat, mine were free to do whatever I want, but all I seemed capable of was to let my head drop against the wall, arch my neck, giving him more access to molest my neck in whatever way he damned pleased.

His hands moved enthusiastically over my throbbing cock, and a whimper pushed my swollen lips and echoed through the room; my hands tightened over his biceps, digging into the soft skin-probably leaving the marking of my finger tips. Markings that would disappear soon enough.

My eyes fluttered close at the friction between his hand and my cock, and at the sensations his teeth were giving as he bit my neck junction, and lapping the 'bruise' with his tongue.

I was vaguely aware of the presence of our son in the same room as he gave me a hand job, and somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew how wrong this was. Slipping into the bathroom, that was mere inches away, to be alone was out of the question. Not when Masen was in danger.

I drew a shaky breath, " Jake. Stop," I breathed out with a quivering voice.

He paid no heed to my breathless comment. All of his thoughts were consumed with...consuming me.

As tempting and delicious that sounded, especially with his searing palm on my frigid, but pulsing cock, I couldn't...We couldn't.

" Jacob," I started sternly, " honestly. Stop. We can't. Not here."

Pulling gently at his hair, I waited till I pulled him out of his lust induced trance. Wounded eyes met mine, and I immediately regretted my actions and felt torn.

Various forms of _"Doesn't. Want. You," _ran across his mind and I felt my eyes widen as I understood the hurt that laid deep within those molten brown eyes.

"No," I growled forcefully.

Jacob's face fell and I saw the pulse in his neck jump.

" No. That's not it. I want you," I said softly, but firmly. " So bad," I added in a whisper, " if you can't already tell," as I reached for the hand that had slipped out of my pajama bottom quietly, and pressed it against my still painful erection. " But, we can't, baby. Not with Masen here. It's wrong."

He whimpered softly as he debated with himself whether or not I was telling him the truth or I didn't want him.

With one hand on his cheek, I waited till he met my eyes, " I love you, and there's no one else in this world that I want more than I want you right now," I said firmly.

When he didn't make a sound, " You understand what I'm saying?" I asked, almost afraid of hearing the answer.

He nodded softly before meeting my eyes, shyly.

I pulled him in for a chaste kiss and pressed my forehead against his, " I love you, pup" I whispered.

" I love you too, Ed," he whispered-wisps of his breath tickled and warmed my face.

He shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

" What?" I asked.

" I'm gonna go out for a bit," he said softly as he glanced at me.

" Why?" I asked, panic shaking my voice.

" I need to phase. I need to go...be alone," he replied, not meeting my eyes.

" Is this because I said we can't have sex right now?" I asked.

" No...Yes. No," he stumbled thorough his words.

" Well? Which is it, Jacob?"

" I have this need..." he started. " Fuck," he swore lowly, " I don't know how to explain it, Edward."

" Try," I seethed, grinding my teeth. I didn't want him leaving this house. Especially in the middle of the night and angry.

"I need to get in touch with my...uh, instincts?" he said, a little apologetically.

" What?" I asked confused.

" I don't know, Edward. I can't explain it. I just need to be a wolf right now. I need to get in touch with my wolf."

" Jake, I don't want you to leave. Not when we this thing to be worried about."

" Nothing's going to happen to me and Masen will be safe with you. Please. I need to do this."

" I don't know, Jacob," I started.

" I won't go far. I promise. I know one of the pack members will be on patrol. I'll try sticking close to them. Okay?"

I sighed, " Fine," I relented, " but take your phone. And call me, if you need anything. Anything at all. If you feel something's not right. Promise me?" I begged.

Smiling, " Okay," he whispered, leaning forward to press his forehead against mine and before he kissed me.

I watched as he pulled away from me, stripped down and moved towards the window. My eyes slid automatically down his well toned body, taking in the muscles, the smooth skin, the taut curve of his buttocks, his cock that was still hard, and I had to look away for a split second before I could change my mind. Returning my focus to Jacob, I noticed the hardness of his muscles. His body seemed different. He was a tad more soft than he used to be.

But there was no way that could be. Although he ate a lot, like his brothers, Jacob's metabolism was high enough to burn every calories twice as fast as a normal human being. Especially since he maintained a core temperature of 108.9. All the Quileute boys and Leah were fit-not an ounce of fat on their body. I shook my head as Jacob glanced back at Masen. I was definitely overthinking. Jacob's body hadn't change. Glancing at his face, I caught the smirk that pulled at his lips as he caught me staring at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>

I phased as soon as I slipped out of our window. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw Edward's shadowed figure at the window, watching me disappear into the canopy of the forest.

I was exhausted. Everything's been happening too fast. I couldn't wrap my head around it. I was still stranded on that island, in bed, listening to Alice's phone call over and over.

What did she mean Masen disappeared? Maybe it was because he was my son? But, he was three years old. There was no way that he could black out from Alice's vision. We only started phasing when we hit puberty or when there were vampires in the area. None of that were applicable to Masen. My heart skipped another loud beat as I came to the conclusion that I was dreading...

_"Jacob?"_ came my alpha's voice through our mental link.

I sighed inwardly,_ " Yes, Sam."_

_" Why are you out at this hour? Is everything okay?"_

_" Fine."_

_" What were you saying about Alice and Masen? Is he alright?"_

His question somehow pushed me over the edge-I felt the tears burning behind my eyelids, drying as I ran across the forest to my alpha. He had been my rock over the years. He understood me in a way that even Edward didn't. He was me, in a way. An alpha, a leader, a husband, a father. We both shouldered the same responsibilities and had the same obligations towards our family. He would understand.

_" You at the border?"_ he pressed when I didn't answer. I felt him probe my mind. It was mere seconds later that he found out about everything.

_"Jake,"_ he whispered, pity, guilt and sadness lacing his voice, _" God."_

A strangled whimper left my muzzle. I was wrong. He didn't understand. No one could. I knew what he was thinking. He was thanking the spirits that it wasn't his daughter, Lucy.

I couldn't blame him. I would have done the same, had the roles been reversed. An anguished, broken howl left my muzzle as I glanced up at the sky.

_" We'll help, Jake. Your brothers and I. We'll help. We'll keep him safe,"_ Sam said urgently.

I couldn't take this anymore, _" Phase back, Sam."_

_"What?"_

_" Leave me alone. I need to be alone. Please leave."_

_" Jacob,"_ he started.

_" Phase back. Now."_ I growled, firmly at him. And just like that, there was silence in my head. I was finally alone.

I didn't know what to do. So, I ran.

* * *

><p>I ran till I couldn't feel my legs anymore. I was confused. I was lost. I could feel the blood pounding in my ears. I slowed down when I heard the sound of the waves crashing on the shore, when the salty smell of the ocean tickled my nose.<p>

Scanning the beach quickly, I phased when I noticed it was empty-no one swam after midnight. Besides, the water would be freezing for any human. Pulling myself up, I walked down the beach, and into the water naked.

My head was spinning, but I continued nevertheless. I pushed myself till I was fully emerged in the water.

The pressure felt great. Water pushed against every nook and cranny of my body. Filling me. Completing me. Interestingly enough, all the voices in my head, all the thoughts and all my fears were gone. With my eyes open, I watched my surrounding. Black water surrounded me. I kicked my legs to keep me floating, and I relished the quiet.

I was in my bubble. Floating away. Undisturbed, until a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me up. I thrashed and tried to get away but they were strong.

Strong enough to pull me up from under the water and into the real world.

I gasped as I took a necessary breath. I ran my free hand on my face and pushed the water out of my eyes, to glare at whoever had interrupted me.

" Sam! What the fuck?" I growled.

" What the fuck? I should be asking you that? What the hell were you trying to do? Were you trying to kill yourself?"

Taken aback, I stared at him blankly for a minute second, " No. You idiot. I wasn't trying to kill myself. What the fuck? I was just trying to clear my head," I replied, shocked.

" Clear your head? Under water? Where you can't breathe?"

" I was going to come back up for air. What the fuck is the matter with you? I have a husband and a child to go home to. Why the fuck would I kill myself?"

" Because of Alice's vision?" he replied, shakily.

Growling, " Why would I kill myself? I'd kill whoever was trying to kill Masen. Not me,"I replied, exasperated.

" What are you doing here anyway? I thought I told you to go home?"

" You said to phase back. Not to go home. I followed you. You were pretty distressed. And I'm glad I did."

" Would you stop that? I wasn't trying to kill myself. Stop thinking that. Edward is going to pick it up from your mind, and give me shit for something I didn't do."

" Good. You deserve it."

" Oh, for the love of God. I was not trying to kill myself, Sam Uley."

" Fine. Let's just get you out of here."

Growling with frustration at him, I shook his arm off my shoulder and swam to the shore with him following me closely.

" Could you not think about this when we're around Edward? He will freak out like you did," I replied, shaking my head.

"With good reason," replied Sam as he shook the water off his head, like a dog would.

" No! Not with good reason. I was honestly, just clearing my head. You should try it sometime,instead of sulking and stalking people around the edges of the forest," I glared at him. I knew he was only looking out for me, but I didn't want him or anyone else to think I was suicidal, because I was not.

"What's with your arm?" he asked as he nodded towards my biceps.

I glanced down and found light purple bruises, from earlier this evening. Shrugging, " Edward got a little carried away," I replied with a mischievous smile and a wink.

Sam groaned, and we made our way into the forest silently.

* * *

><p>Somehow, instead of heading back home to Edward and Masen, I ended up at my dad's cottage, after I had ditched Sam. Standing infront of the front door, in the middle of the night, my fist raised to knock, I wondered why I was here. I had no fucking clue. I should be at home with my husband and our son; yet here I was. <em>Should I even knock? Wake up everyone?"Maybe I should just use my window?"<em> I wondered,_ " And do what? Sit in your room? Wait for them to wake up?" What the fuck was the matter with me?_

I, quietly, slipped off the front porch and moved towards my window. Trying to be as quiet as I could, I unlatched the window, with ease like I used to, when I would sneak out with Quil and Embry, and it swung open.

Jumping in, I landed with a soft 'thud' on the floor of my bedroom and the light flickered on, causing me to freeze.

" Holy fuck," I gasped as I looked up to see Paul, standing in my doorway, shirtless with a curious Rachel peeking over his shoulder.

" You scared me," I replied softly as I moved towards my bed, naked as the day I was born.

" We scared you? I thought you were a burglar! What are you doing here in the middle of the night? Sneaking in through a window, nevertheless?"

Oh.

" Sorry. I didn't think anyone would hear me. Forgot a shifter practically lives here now," I apologized, somehow cursing myself that I hadn't paused and smelt him in the house. Or maybe I had-I don't know. Everything was a blur in my head. " You didn't smell me?" I asked, with a small frown.

" Could you put some clothes on? So I can come in?" said Rachel from the back of the house as Paul opened his mouth to defend himself.

Paul scowled and moved swiftly across my room, grabbed me some sweats from my old closet and threw them at me.

"Thanks," I mumbled and stood up to slip them on.

" So?" started Rachel as she moved inside, tightening the lapels of her housecoat around her body, " What are you doing here? Did you and Edward have a fight?"

" No."

" Then? Why aren't you home? With him?"

" I don't know," I replied truthfully.

" What do you mean? You don't know?"

" I mean that I don't know!"

" Stop being immature. Spit it out. What's wrong?"

I sighed, knowing she wouldn't stop pestering me until I told her. So, I did. I told them about Alice's vision, and how we rushed back to Forks to see Masen, and protect him.

" Jacob, you know the pack will do anything to protect your son. I don't know why you're so worried," stated Paul as soon as I was done talking.

" Because Paul... My son might die. How do you think that makes me feel? Even if I know we're definitely trying to protect him. Alice doesn't see his future changes. And futures aren't written in stone. They change all the time."

" If futures changes all the time, then maybe his will too?" said Rachel sympathetically.

" No," I wailed, " you don't understand. It's not changing. His future isn't changing at all. Either way...no matter what we do. Masen's future disappears. It's just the way it happens that keeps changing-so we have no idea how it's going to happen. The end product is the same."

My head was spinning. I squeezed my eyes shut and pinched my nose bridge-something I learnt from Edward.

Edward.

Fuck. I needed to call and tell him I was here. He would worry. I jumped to my feet and started making my way towards the kitchen, where the house phone was. Sometime during the night, I had lost the pair of pants that was attached to my calf and contained my cell phone. The room spun in my visual field.

It blurred in and out before I stumbled backwards and the darkness enveloped me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hello everyone,

I must apologize for the super late update. But better late than never. This is one of the longest chapters of this story-I had to make it up to you somehow. :P

Let me know how you like this... and there's plenty of hints in this chapter as to where I'm taking the future storyline.

Thank you for sticking it out ( and putting up with me). I appreciate it.

Lisa.


	6. Chapter 6: Unexpected

Yeah, alright...Let me hear it. I've been awful with updating.

My sincerest apologies everyone.

Life had gotten in the way. I went from working full time to applying for university, and then I went abroad for a bit ( that was amazing!Best experience of my life thus far) and now I'm back in school and it's kicking my butt.

Thank you so much for all the reviews as well... I hope I still have some readers out there who have not given up on me.

Anyway, without any further ado, enjoy Chapter 6.

-Lisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Unexpected<strong>

**Jacob's POV**

I groaned before I even fully opened my eyes. Edward was here. I could feel him in the house, before his smell even assaulted my nose. It was weird that we were so attuned to each other now. I felt like I knew him inside out, knew his facial expressions, knew how his eyes turned pitch black when he was hungry, or how they would darken so much that they _looked_ black when he was horny, but in fact, his irises just turned an onyx colour. I knew how his face lit up everytime he laughed, or every time Masen did something out of the ordinary; like the first time he walked, or said his first word. How he shone in wonderment and in contentment everytime Masen called him Papa. Or everytime, I told him I loved him.

Just like I knew he was making his way to my room, right now. And, indeed not even a second later, my door creaked open and Edward slipped inside.

Looking over at him, I noticed his eyes dark with worry, as he watched my face while moving across the room to my side.

He carefully lowered himself on the bed, next to me while I scooted over to give him some more room. " Sorry," I whispered apologetically, my eyes on his face, " I should've called to tell you I was here. And, I was... I guess I fainted on my way to the phone."

He sighed and laced his fingers with mine, " You don't have to apologize..._God_, Jake. That was the worse phone call I could have had. Especially..._now_."

"I'm sorry, babe," I repeated myself, guiltily.

" For what?" he asked softly, his eyes never wandering from mine. I knew he knew why, but he wanted to hear it from me.

I gulped, taking my time and tried to formulate this the best way I could. I didn't know how to explain myself. I had no idea.

" I don't know," I replied truthfully, " I don't know why I came here tonight. I've been feeling so overwhelmed...or maybe that's the wrong word. I just...I don't know why I can't seem to reign my emotions. One minute, I'm so horny that I could...rape you," I said, shamefully,"the next, I'm so overwhelmed...Worried, anxious...protective, especially of Masen."" What's wrong with me?" I whispered at the end of my rant.

Edward sighed, again before answering, "Nothing's wrong with you. It's just your hormones. Sam said the first mating season is always hard. Don't worry. We were waiting for you to get up before getting you checked by Carlisle."

"Oh.." I replied, blandly-my eyes burning with unshed tears.

"Why did you think you couldn't come home to me, Jake? What's so awful that you couldn't talk to me about it?"

With my heart in my throat, " It's not you, Edward," I whispered, shamefully and knowing that he could hear me perfectly, " It's me. I have no idea why I came here today. I just followed my instincts. I don't know. This house... It just reminds me of a simpler time."

The bronze head nodded before Edward leaned forward and pressed a kiss against my forehead, " You would never have to rape me. I'll always be willing..." he added with his lips on my ear; trying to make me feel better.

His face blurred from my view as tears clouded my eyes, and I sat up and wrapped my arms around him, " I'm sorry," I whispered against his neck, as I breathed him in.

"I love you, Jacob," he replied simply, " I want Carlisle to look at you, okay? I'm going to call him in."

I nodded slightly. Edward jumped to his feet as gracefully as a gazelle, " Ed, where's Masen?" I ask before he slipped out. Pausing at the door, " He's with Billy," he threw over his shoulder before darting out to find his father.

* * *

><p>" Truth be told, I don't know what's wrong with you, Jacob," said Carlisle, with his eyes on his watch and his fingers on my wrist, "Apart from the fever-you have no symptoms of food poisoning, viral or otherwise. It's definitely not the flu."<p>

" A heat stroke?" Edward asked, seriously, furrowed brows marred his beautiful face, " You're thinking he had a heat stroke?"

" It's possible. He's has most of the symptoms. Nausea, dizziness, his pulse is a little erratic. Jacob, have you had any hallucinations? Confusion? Disorientation? Difficulty breathing?"

" Uhm... yeah, I guess. Alice's phone call kinda knocked the wind out of me," I replied, resisting the urge to scratch my head, like a monkey. I could see Edward resisting the urge to roll his eyes at me-I smirked slightly at him.

" He has a bruise on his arm," stated Edward, blandly, with a frown and eyes glued to my biceps.

"Still?" I asked confused, as I tried to look at my arm.

" What do you mean still? Since when is this here?" asked Edward.

" Uhm...last night?" I replied, uncertainly as I flashed a memory of me pressing him against the wall of our room, and him digging his fingers into my arm, in pleasure.

"Oh..." he said softly as he gazed into my eyes, almost shyly-his frown still in place.

Carlisle drew his eyebrows together, mimicking the expression of his son, "Okay. Well, I think I'm going to take a sample of your blood. So I can run some tests."

I nodded simply, extending my arm out while Edward looked alarmed. " Blood? Why?" he asked, concerned.

" Although, the symptoms point to a heat stroke. I don't think that's possible. He's a wolf. You boys, don't have heat strokes-your bodies have adapted to the increase in heat. You should have healed completely by now..."

" But..."started Edward.

" I might be missing something, Edward. It's just a cautionary step. I want to be thorough," replied Carlisle with a smile.

" When will get the results of the blood work?" asked Edward as Carlisle rubbed alcohol on my arm.

Carlisle squinted a little before I felt a pinch as he stuck the needle through my skin. I glanced up at Edward to see him frown as he moved a little closer and took my hand in his. _" Gosh, Ed. Will you relax? It's just blood work. I've been getting this done since I was little,"_ I said telepathically. I swear if he wasn't a vampire who didn't age, I'd have to worry about being married to a prematurely greying husband.

His grip on my hand tightened as the blood pooled silently into the syringe. I wondered if smelling my blood was painful for him. If he wanted to puke or if he wanted to suck me dry. I risked a glance at his face-a smirk was pulling at the corners of his lips and my heart took off on a high speed chase as I caught the double meaning between my thoughts. _"Pervert," _I thought at him.

" Okay, Jake. We're done here. So, you can head home whenever you want. Come by this afternoon for your results. I'm sure Edward won't relax until we know. In the mean time, keep yourself hydrated. Lots of liquids."

I nodded, " Sure, doc."

As Carlisle exited the room, I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, pulled a worried Edward on my lap and nuzzled his face, _" What's the matter, Sullen Cullen_?" I thought at him.

" Why aren't you worried?" he asked softly as he leaned his head on top of mine.

" Because you worry enough for the both of us."

" Can you be serious for a minute?" he snapped.

I pulled away to look in his face. His amber irises were rimmed with black and I knew he was mad. But, I didn't know why.

"What?" I asked.

" Why does everything have to be taken so lightly with you?" he growled at me.

" What. Are. You. Talking. About?"

"Why aren't you worried about your health? I'm worried," he whispered.

" I know you are, babe. But, I'm human. I get sick."

"No. You're a wolf. You don't get sick. I don't care how long you've stayed and _played_ in the sun on Isle Esme, you didn't get a _heat stroke_. Carlisle knew that too. That's why he took a blood sample. There's something more."

I stumped. I stared at him, eyes wide with concern. "Oh..."

"Yeah. Oh!" he snarled.

" There's nothing we can do now, except wait for the results," I said softly as my heart sank.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I forced a smile on my face, " Let's go see our son. I'm sure dad's got enough of him."

" Your dad absolutely adores him," said Edward with an eye roll.

" I know and that's why Masen runs circles around him," I replied with a chuckle.

We stepped out hand in hand and weaved our way through the house, in search of my dad and Masen. Our search ended in the living with my dad infront of the t.v., watching a game with Masen cradled in his lap, fast asleep.

" Hey, Sleeping Beauty," greeted my dad as he saw us, " how you feeling?"

I stuck my tongue out at him before answering, "Great," I replied with forced cheeriness. Edward's hand tightened around mine, giving it a squeeze before letting it go and he darted out towards the kitchen.

" Damn," said my dad as he watched my imprint leave," I don't think I'll get used to seeing him doing that..ever," with a chuckle.

" You'd get used to it, if you saw it enough times," I replied with a shrug, " how's the pup?" with a nod towards my son.

" Great. He needs to come over more. You need to come over more. All three of you," he added a little louder, for Edward's benefit.

" We'll keep that in mind, Billy," replied Edward as he walked back into the living room, with a tray of food. All liquids. I raised my eyebrow at him and he answered with a stern and a 'go-ahead-see-if-you-can-defy-me" look.

I grumbled incoherently under my breath as I sat down on the couch, and took the tray he offered without complaint.

"Can I make you something to eat, Billy?" he asked politely.

" Nah. I'm good, kid. Sit."

" You want me to take him off your hands?" gestured Edward towards Masen.

" Nope. We're good," replied my dad as he glanced down at the sleeping toddler, a fleeting smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

It was only after lunch with the pack and Jacob's family that we made it out of the Reservation. I had been on edge the whole time. I was still anxious. Carlisle had been blocking me from his thoughts as he contemplated the reasons behind Jacob's sudden fainting spell. And, that was possibly the main reason why I was worried so much. Jacob didn't get sick. In the three years, we've been together, he never once got sick. That worried me. Not to mention that he's been sick since our first night on Isle Esme.

As per Carlisle's instructions, Billy was accompanying us back to the Cullen Mansion. Another reason as to why I should be worried. If it wasn't serious, Carlisle would never have asked Billy to come.

Billy's thoughts are calm as usual-thinking about everything and nothing. I sneaked a glance at his profile-he was staring outside the passenger window, peacefully. This was definitely one of the things that made me respect him so much. He was wise beyond his years and his calmness was comforting, especially now. There was an aura of certainty and wisdom that surrounded Billy Black, and he always made me think of a sage.

Jacob had fallen asleep in the backseat while Masen kept himself entertained by talking to himself and his stuffed wolf, Woofie. He, no longer thought a sleeping Jacob was entertaining. And trying to get his father's attention seemed to be futile. As we pulled up in the long driveway of the Cullen house, I pulled in a long unnecessary breath. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Billy. Turning his head to face me, he though at me, instead of talking. Something he found to be very convenient. "_ Wolves don't get sick, Edward. Surely, you can think of something else that might be wrong with my son?"_

Glancing at him, I met his bright shiny brown eyes. Eyes that reminded me so much of Jacob and Masen's. Eyes full of mirth and happiness.

"Like what?" I whispered, not wanting to wake Jacob and have him hear the worry in my voice.

_" You'll find out soon enough, boy,_" replied Billy before turning back to the front, facing the approaching house-signaling the end of this discussion.

If he wasn't worried..Maybe I shouldn't be either. But, I was still apprehensive at finding out the results of Jacob's blood test. It made me sense. What was with all the secrecy? Why did Billy seem to know what Carlisle was thinking?

* * *

><p>Walking into the Cullen house, we were immediately surrounded by anxious vampires. Esme darted forward and pulled Masen out of my arms and hugged his little body, Carlisle watched them with an indulgent smile before leaning in and pressing a kiss on Masen's cheek.<p>

A bleary eyed Jacob stood with his hands on the handles of Billy's wheelchair; hands that tightened as Carlisle looked up at him, with a small brittle smile. The world around us dissipated-my siblings surrounding Esme who had her hands full with our son, Billy as he looked at Carlisle knowingly, as Jacob's eyes met mine, and I heard the panic running through his mind. My heart broke and I felt myself inching closer to him, placing my hand on his warm hands.

" Jacob," started Carlisle softly, " why don't we move on the examination room upstairs?"

Jacob's heart thundered in his chest, his hands tightening on the handle of the wheelchair as slight tremors rolled off his body. He nodded mechanically and he glanced at me_, " Will you come with me?" _he begged silently, his vulnerability etched on his face.

" I wouldn't be anywhere else," I whispered as brown eyes stared at me.

* * *

><p>As Carlisle spoke to Billy in his office, while blocking me from their thoughts, I waited with Jacob in the examination room, that Carlisle had recently build to accommodate our Quileute counterparts.<p>

Jacob's fingers were twined with mine as he contemplated what was in store for him...for us and for Masen.

" Jake," I started but was instantly cut off by his worried face and tense body posture, "what if I'm dying?" he whispered.

If it could my heart would be drumming against my rib cage. My face contorted with pain as the idea of losing Jacob ran through my head. How would I live? I didn't know to live without him anymore. He was my soul...He was my soulmate. My partner. My husband. My best friend.

"No," I whispered in agony, " don't say that. Don't think it. I'm not going to lose you, Jake. I won't. I can't," pulling him into a hug, pressing his body close to mine.

I inhaled him, taking in everything that was Jacob. The hard planes of his body pressed against mine. I could feel the outlines of our wedding bands pressing into each other's skins, binding us together. The slightly erratic thrumming of his heart against my chest, that mirrored his pulse. His warmth that was the completely opposite of my cold body. His scent-soft, seductive and addicting at the same time.

A knock on the door broke us apart, but he never let go of my hands, like I never let go of his. We were each other's support system, each other's strength and each other's weakness. Together, we turned around to face my father.

Carlisle gave us a smile before gesturing towards the bed that lied in the corner of the room, " Why don't you take your shirt off and lie down, Jake? I want to show you something."

Worried, but complying to his wishes, Jacob moved away from me, and laid down on the examination bed. His thoughts muddled with worry and concern while his eyes never left mine.

"Edward," said Carlisle, pulling me out of my trance. As I glanced at my father, he motioned me forward. His thoughts urged me to stand by Jacob. Needing no further persuasion, and in three long steps, I had joined my mate and my hands had found his again.

We watched as Carlisle moved some equipment around so that it sat next to Jacob's head. With a tube of some sort in his hands, "This will be a little cold," warned Carlisle as he place some gel on Jacob's abdomen. I frowned at his ministrations. I've taken enough biology courses to know that he was prepping Jake for an ultrasound. Ultrasound of what was the question burning through my mind.

Spreading the gel over with the wand, Carlisle flipped the instrument on, and pointed to the screen.

Jacob craned his neck to get a better look while I narrowed my eyes at the screen.

" What are we looking at?" asked Jacob, as he glanced between my father and I.

"Listen closely. What do you hear?"

Jacob had no clue, and as I listened closely, I felt butterflies fluttering in my stomach. My eyes widened as I stared at Carlisle.

" Is that..." I whispered in awe and confusion.

Without hearing my complete sentence, Carlisle nodded and I thought my legs would give out; even though they never could.

"What?" asked Jacob, "What is it?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat, glanced at Carlisle, before answering, "A heartbeat. It's a heartbeat, Jacob."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

*grins*

So? How do you like it? Was it worth the wait ( I know; not that long of a wait... but humour me for a second!).

I'd like to take a moment to say that I have never, ever written mpreg in my life before, so please don't be mad if I get something wrong. Also, I've read this chapter four times since this morning, and I've been making changes to the story all day. My writing style has definitely changed since when I started writing this story back in the day.

Anyway, please let me know how it was. If you're still reading that is. ( I really hope you are! :) )

Lisa.

ps. I drew a blank when I came to upload this chapter. I had forgotten how FF works for a second...yeah, that's how long I was gone.


End file.
